For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate
by Kitkat12323
Summary: Mika moves to a new school hoping to forget about last summer and make new friends. Too bad she's butting heads with the popular playboy Deidara. Will the two ever be friends and will her new friends stop messing with her love life?
1. Chapter 1: New

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**A/N: Hey all this is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope this works out. My main character is an OC, so I hope none of you mind it too much . Her name is Mikama Elizabeth Stone (so Japanese :P). This setting is in high school so lets say everyone is around 16-18 years old. The setting is modernized and kind of American setting too. It has all the Naruto characters (well most of them) and of course it's a Deidara x OC romance. I like to make humor, so I hope you find some things funny. Hmmm, I think thats all for now...when you read it you'll find out more about my story and hopefully enjoy it. Also, tell me if this should be rated T. It's just the use of language I'm worried about. So, I hope you all have fun reading this as much as I enjoy writing it ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Friends<strong>

"Mika, I'm worried about your first day at school. I know it's been a rough summer, but you have to promise me you'll be good."

I nodded and kept listening to my iPod. Whenever she started to lecture me I usually tune her out. Nodding my head to her questions always seems to get me through her talks. I guess not today, though.

"MIKAMA ELIZABETH STONE! IF YOU DON'T START LISTENING, I'LL THROW YOUR IPOD OUT THE WINDOW!"

_Uh-oh, when she yells like that I'm in big trouble. Better start listening._

I pulled my ear plugs out and nodded to her. Aunt Momo looked at me for a second then she sighed. She looked so worried about me and yet I couldn't figure out why.

"Mika, I'm just worried about you. I know this summer has been bad for you, but please don't get into trouble," Aunt Momo pleaded.

"I'm fine Auntie Mo. No need to worry about me. I know this summer has been full of bad news, but I'm fine now." I tried to reassure her. Grabbing my bag and lunch I gave her a quick kiss and hurried out before she could say any more. Really, Auntie Mo worried too much sometimes. My mind still wandered to what happened this summer, but I shook the thoughts away. Stopping at my red bike I couldn't help but feel bad for myself. I wanted a car and told Auntie Mo. She got me a red bike with a matching basket to ride to school. I felt like a kid; I had seen most of the kids my age driving cars or motorcycles.

_Great, starting out at a new school with a kid's bike. Hopefully no one will see me or maybe others will ride a bike too...ya right._ I scoffed at my high hopes.

I hopped onto my bike and rode off. I had a half-an-hour ride to Leaf Village High. My Aunt lived in Konoha, which was located in the Land of Fire. I had lived in Iwagakure, located in the Land of Earth, and had to live with Auntie Mo after the accident. It wasn't bad here in Konoha, but I still missed my real home. Back home I went to an all girls prep school; I didn't mind it because I had made lots of friends. Now at a new place I had to start over; I could of stayed in Iwagakure to finish my last two years of school, but Auntie Mo wanted me to finish my Junior and Senior year under her guidance. Being the new kid isn't fun especially when you're new in your Junior year; everyone else would know each other while I'd probably be the odd one out.

_New school means new beginnings. I can make new friends and maybe forget about that summer and him. I have to stay strong and remember boys are_...a loud noise interrupted my train of thought. I saw a motorcycle coming right at me. Trying to get out of the way didn't go so well. Next thing I know I'm in a rose bush. The rider doesn't even look back to see if I'm alive.

"What the hell is wrong with the people here? JERK!" I screamed at the already gone figure.

_My butt hurts and now I have a rip in my new jeans. Some people can be so rude. If I ever see that biker again I'll give him or her a piece of my mind!_

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up to see a boy and a dog looking at me. The boy had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. The dog was on top of his head and was white with brown ears. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming about the dog.

"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. You have a really cute dog," I said while scratching the dogs ear. He seemed to like it because he started to lick my hand.

"Oh, well this is Akamaru and I'm Kiba. He's my best friend and companion. I take him every where I go." I blinked again and just stared. Was it really legal to bring a dog to school? I thought better than to ask him that. While we walked to school, he went to the same one as me, I learned that the school allowed him to have his dog because Akamaru was too cute to kick out. He was a very adorable dog so that sounded like a reasonable answer. I also learned he was friends with a girl name Hinata and a boy named Shino. I would be meeting them at school. I didn't say much about myself but Kiba didn't seem to mind. He had a good personality and seemed like a loyal person. I think we'll make great friends.

The school was a simple brick building, nothing too fancy. They had a giant court yard where all the kids hung out before school would start. I left Kiba and Akamaru to chain my bike up. Looking up I noticed a shiny black motorcycle. It was the exact one that had almost ran me over this morning. I couldn't believe it; looking around I saw the rider or at least the back of the head. I saw blond hair tied up in a ponytail and noticed some bangs covered one side of the rider's face.

_So the rider is a girl? She is kinda flat chested for a girl. Well, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. She needs to learn to drive safer or else I'll kill her next time it happens._

I stormed up to her and her two friends. From what I could see she was talking to the two boys in an intense conversation.

"Excuse me." I was trying to be polite. She didn't even turn around. This sort of made me even angrier than before.

"Hey Miss. Blondie, why don't you turn around when someone is trying to talk to you!" I couldn't help it but I was really pissed off now. I saw her back stiffen when she heard me say that. Slowly she turned around and I saw anger across a not so feminine face. My mouth went dry when I realized my mistake.

_Holy Pretzels! I can't believe it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for the beginning. Don't worry I'll be adding more people and it will become more interesting. So please leave a review. It can be anything, help me learn to write better or have any ideas for the next chapter. Thanks to all who read my first fanfic ^.^<strong>

**Love you all, KitKat d(^.^)b**


	2. Chapter 2: A Boy

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**A/N: Hey all back with the next chapter. I know the last chapter was super short. I just didn't know how many words I could use in my story but now I see over like 10,000 words XD So last chapter was a little boring but this chapter, hopefully, will be much better. I'll try to update my story every month or so but it depends on school and how much work I'll have once I start again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Boy<strong>

I couldn't help but just stare at the angry face. The first thing I noticed, well besides the angry face, was a pair of bright blue sapphire eyes. They seem to pierce into my soul. I guess my mouth was hanging open cause my throat started to feel dry.

"Well, what do you want Shorty, un." A deep voice cut through my daze. The biker I had thought was a she turned out to be a he. I had even called him Miss. Blondie, which made it even worse. Then something struck me; he called me shorty. I drew myself up to my full height, a mere 5 feet and 2 inches, and gave him my angry look.

"I just wanted to say that you almost ran me over with your motorcycle. You didn't even bother to see if I was okay. How in the blazes did you get your licence when your running people over? i just thought you should know to be more careful next time." There was a very awkward silence. Then he broke out laughing and so did his friends. I could feel my face turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"R-really Shorty...that's what your angry about, un. Hahaha...well if your expecting an apology you won't get one, un. You shouldn't have been in my way and then maybe you wouldn't have been hurt, un." I couldn't believe this arrogant fool. Did he think he was king of the bloody world?

"But if you want me to make it up to you meet me in the back of the school at the end of the day, un." He gave me a flirtatious look with a slight smirk. What the hell, he was flirting with me! Did he really think I was going to make-out with him as an apology? My body reacted before my mind.

**SMACK!**

I had smacked him across his face. He looked so surprised, like no girl had ever done that before. I couldn't hold in my anger and I didn't care who was watching now.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ARROGANT ASS! YOU THINK HITTING ON ME AND FLUTTERING YOUR GIRLY LASHES WILL MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU? WELL, BLONDIE, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WAS GOING TO TRY AND MAKE NICE WITH SUCH A JERK! GIRLS MAY SWOON OVER YOU BUT NOT ME BUDDY!" My anger just welled up in me and I screamed everything in his face. I stormed off before he could say anything. I huffed over to Kiba and his group of friends. He stared at me with wide eyes and open mouth. When I looked around I noticed some girls giving me the death look.

_Great, fan girls of the jerk want to kill me now. Well, screw them and him, I don't care at all now. Some people can be such a jerk sometimes. Whatever I'll make new friends...he reminds me of Him though._

* * *

><p>(Deidara PV)<p>

I watched her storm off in a huff. What the hell was her problem anyways. She's the one who smacked me so I should be the one who should be mad, right? Whatever, who cares about the Freshman anyways. I kept rubbing my cheek from the sting of that slap. Looking back I see her black shoulder length hair blow in the slight wind. Hmmp, cute girl ugly temper.

"Tobi thinks that girl was kinda cute," Tobi said in his annoying voice. I had to admit she was cute but she's a Freshman and I'm a senior so I won't even bother with her.

"Dam my cheek still hurts from her slap, un."

"Well, Tobi thinks you should of apologized for almost running the pretty girl over."

"Shut up Tobi, no one asked for your opinion, un."

"Deidara, your so mean to Tobi." I couldn't help but groan at his whiny voice. I still didn't understand how I could be friends with such an annoying person. Tobi was a dark haired boy. He wore a 'Rocker's Patch' thinking it was cool, it was orange with a swirl pattern. He wore a black t-shirt with a red cloud on the front of it. On the back, in orange letters, it said "Tobi is a Good Boy!" It was something he always said about himself, so Konan put it on the back of his shirt. She was another friend of mines who designed a t-shirt for everyone in my group to wear on the first day of school. Mines had the same design on the front and said, on the back, "Art is a Bang!" One of my most said phrases. On my right was my best friend Sasori and his never changing expression. He had blood red hair and brown eyes; he always had them half opened. His shirt said "The Puppet Master" which was true since he could get almost anyone to do what he wanted. I looked back at the Freshman and noticed her taking something out of her bag. It was a bar of chocolate; when she bit into I could see her relax. Then she started to talk and laugh with some Juniors.

_Whoa, sudden mood change because of chocolate? Next time an angry girl comes to me I'll just shove a piece of chocolate in her mouth and see what happens._

* * *

><p>(Mika PV)<p>

"I can't believe this school is so big. Now I'm really lost." I was so frustrated with myself. I couldn't find my chemistry class and I was already 5 minuets late. Why did I think I could find it on my own. Kiba had offered to help me find my first class but I told him I had a good sense of direction.

_Great sense of direction, I'm so late. I hope Kakashi sensei won't be too mad at me...probably make me do extra work._

I spied someone with a chem book and started to run toward them until I realized it was one of the boys who hung out with Blondie. I had to find my class so might as well ask him.

"Um, excuse me? Could you help me find the chemistry class taught by Kakashi sensei?"

"Oh, your the Freshman girl who punched Deidara! Tobi thinks that was really funny." He had a high pitch voice. I couldn't help but stare at his orange swirled patch over his left eye. Dark black spikyish hair and a black shirt with a red cloud was part of his mostly black and orange look.

"Hey, I'm not a Freshman, I'm a Junior for your information."

"Tobi thought you were a Freshman cause your sooo short. Follow Tobi if you want to find the chemistry class."

"..."

I had no choice but to follow him. I can't believe he called me short. I wasn't tall but still didn't need to point it out. We passed the art room and I couldn't help but stop and stare at all the things inside. My fingers itched to touch the paint brushes and paints; I couldn't wait to have my last class of the day, art.

"Does the short girl like art?"

"Um, ya, I do like art. My name is Mika, Mikama but call me Mika. Please don't call me short anything." I hate when people call me shorty or squirt or anything that had to do with my height. Tobi gave me an apologetic look and we kept walking.

"What kinda of art do you do?"

"I love to paint and use to do self sketches of my friends back home."

"Oh, could you do a sketch of Tobi? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." I couldn't take his really whiny voice and anyways he was cute in a little brother way.

"Sure, you just have to give me a time so I can do it." I was surprised when Tobi grabbed me into a giant death hug. He kept saying Thank you. I couldn't breath and felt like he would break my lungs. "T-Tobi...C-can't breath...need...o-oxygen!" He finally released me from his hold and I sucked in the air. For such a weak looking boy he was strong enough to kill you.

When we finally arrived at the chem class I could hear kids talking loudly which meant the teacher wasn't there yet.

_What kind of teacher is late for his own class? Its already been 10 minuets since the bell rang for class..._

When Tobi open the door he ducked down. I saw a football coming toward my face. Automatically my hand went up and caught the ball mere inches from my right eye. What the hell, was someone out to get me already? Tobi stood back up and brushed off his pants. It was like he expected to be hit by the football.

"What the Fuck! I missed him. How the hell did Tobi know I was going to hit him?" Looking to the source of the voice I was surprised to see a very pale kid with gray white hair. He had his hair slicked back; it was shoulder length hair. His eyes were strange; they looked almost purple but also kind of red.

"Hidan, you almost hit the other person. Maybe you shouldn't brag about saying your going to knock out Tobi's eye. He probably heard your loud mouth. Now everyone cough up the money. I won the bet and I know how much you all bet so don't try anything." So they made a bet on if this Hidan guy would hit Tobi? Wow nice people in here. The one counting his money was tan and had a lot f stitches on his face. He also had a bandanna wrapped around his head. they way he was staring at the cash made you think he would of made out with it if he could.

"Fuck, if that short boy hadn't been behind Tobi than I could of hit him. Shoot now I owe Kakuzu fifty bucks!" He was mumbling to himself but I heard him.

_Did he just call me a boy? What the hell, I don't look like a boy, do I? Grrrr, that friggin' dude thinks he can call me a boy and get away with it?_

I brought my arm back holding the football. Then I launched it toward him with all my strength. He had just turned his head so this was a great target. The ball made contact with his gray white hair with a loud smack. He then tumbled out of his seat falling flat on his face. The whole class burst out laughing. Hidan pulled himself up and rubbed his head, he then glared at me.

"What the hell do you think your doing you little..."

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME. FIRST YOU DON'T THROW A BALL AT SOMEONE AND THEN DON'T APOLOGIZE. SECOND WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME A BOY? I DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A FRIGGIN' BOY!" The whole class was silent as they stared at me. I know, me and my big moth and temper. Maybe I should of taken the anger management class like Auntie Mo wanted me to. Well it was too late for that. Hidan mouth hung open like a floundering fish.

"It's the way you dress, un. You dress like a guy so you look like one, un." I twisted my head to the right and glared at the boy. It was that jerk Deidara and he was smirking the whole time. Hidan's mouth turned into a smirk.

"Ya, that's right, bitch. You dress like a boy so that's why I thought you were a dude. That t-shirt is way to big and your jeans are kinda baggy, bitch. You probably don't have any curves or bust to show so that's why you dress like that. Hell, if you just chop off that hair you'd pass for a friggin' boy!"

I could feel my face heating up. My t-shirt was from my favorite band, 'The Land of Rock' (lol). It was a one size fits all but mainly it only fits guys. My jeans were new and baggy cause it was comfortable. Okay, so maybe I did kind of look like a guy but there was no way I was going to admit it; not until hell froze over and fat chance that would happen. I use to dress better at my old school but since last summer I just didn't feel up to putting in the effort. I could yell at Hidan but I knew people would look at me weird again. I breathed in and out and tried to calm myself down.

"Well, at least I don't look like an old man. Your hair is white and your hairline is receding. Someone needs to stick some soap in that dirty mouth of yours, Grampa." I smiled a sweet smile as I said this. The whole room was quite and then you could hear everyone saying 'ohhhh' and snickering at Hidan. His face had turned as red as a tomato and he avoided my gaze. I smirked, feeling better about myself and took a seat just as Kakashi Sensei walked in. He had gray hair and a surgical mask on. He would look cute but the mask just turned you off.

"Okay class welcome to Chemistry. Now before you guys get comfortable you are going to get random seats and the people you sit with will be your partners for the rest of the year. I'll be passing out slips of paper with a number on it; that will be the table you'll sit at. No swapping numbers either, I'll be watching all of you."

Kakashi passed pieces of paper around to everyone. I looked at mines and it said table 10. I couldn't help but sigh, who would be my lab partner for the rest of the year? I hope it was someone I could work well with. When I got to the table I saw a familiar orange eye patch. I smiled relived that it was Tobi. He was a nice enough guy and maybe we could bond some more.

"Hey Tobi. I'm so glad we're partners, we can get to know each other some more."

"Tobi's glad Mika is his partner. At least it wasn't Hidan." I smiled even bigger because that was a plus too. My happiness was short lived when I heard a familiar voice. "Great I have Good boy and Shorty as my partners, un." Please oh please don't be him. Low and behold it was Deidara. I frowned instantly. Why did the Gods hate me so much? Of all the people I could have as a partner it had to be him.

"Well, your not the only one not happy with the paring up. I was hoping it would be someone who wasn't annoying or conceited."

"I was hoping it wasn't someone who was short and looked like a guy, un. Hidan was right you have no curves and you could pass for a boy, un. Can't believe I'm paired with two idiots."

"Deidara-san, are you a girl?" I said with my sweet girly voice.

"No, un?" He gave me a weird look.

"Than why are you acting like you have your period?" I smirked at him. His mouth just hung open for a while. Then he grumbled a few choice words and turned away from me. At least I had Tobi as a partner too. This class wouldn't be so bad. Who was I trying to kid, this class sucked even with Tobi in it. I couldn't wait until lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of this chapter. It was a lot longer than my other one. I know it's not the end of the month but I thought I would post this now and start working on the one for September. This chapter was going to be longer but<strong> **I think I'll save it for the next chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did in writing it.**

**Please Review to help me make it better. Thanks**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Friends

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Strange Friends<strong>

"I'm so hungry, I'm gonna die without food!"

"If you didn't eat your last chocolate bar in Asuma's history class you would have something to eat ya know."

"Woof."

"Kiba, don't lecture me. I was bored so when I'm bored I eat. Asuma was talking about 100 different ways to use peanuts, who wouldn't be bored out of their minds?"

"..."

"I don't think I can walk any more. You might have to leave me here to die of starvation!"

"Woof woof"

"Akamaru is right. If you can't walk I'll just carry you."

"Okay, how do you know what he...wait what!" Before I could do anything Kiba lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. Now this was really awkward for me and the blood started to rush to my head.

"KIBA,PUT ME DOWN!" I tried pounding my fists on his back but it didn't seem to bother him. Akamaru was walking a little ahead of us.

"You better not fart Kiba! Get you hand off my butt you pervert!" Finally he set me down near the cafeteria and chuckled. People were staring at me and my face went red. I slugged him on his arm and just mumbled "jerk."

I followed Kiba to the lunch line. My stomach rumbled with the smell of food. "Don't worry, baby, mommy's gonna feed you soon." I patted my stomach and kept walking. I grabbed a turkey club sandwich, chocolate milk, chocolate pudding, garlic bread, and four chocolate bars. Hey, I love chocolate so why not enjoy it. After paying for my lunch I followed Kiba to an empty table. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow. Where was all the other people?

"Don't worry people are coming," Kiba said. "Unless you want to spend the entire lunch with just me." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No way, dog boy." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. The first people to come were Hinata and some blond spiky haired guy. He gave off a very energetic vibe either that or he just ate too much sugar.

"Hey, Kiba ya dog. Who's your friend?"

"Hey, dobe, this is Mika. She just moved here. This is Naruto or dobe as I call him."

"Hey Naruto." I smiled and waved slightly.

"Hey, nice to see a fresh face besides dog breath here." I couldn't help but snicker. Kiba and Naruto started to fight. Hinata looked stressed out.

"Dog breath!"

"Dobe!"

"Toilet drinker!"

"Baka!"

"..."

"..."

"N-Naruto-kun let's just sit down and eat, okay?" Naruto just grumbled a 'whatever' and sat down. He had a bowl of beef flavored ramen and started to gulp it down. I looked at Naruto closer; he was wearing a black shirt with an orange jacket and orange cargo pants. He had orange and black sneakers on.

_Someone likes the color orange way too much. How can he not choke on his ramen?_

Hinata wasn't really eating her salad; she was more like staring at Naruto. She had strange eyes, they almost look like they had no pupils or something. Her hair was a shiny black cascading down her back. She had on a beige short sleeve shirt and navy blue capri pants. She wore black sandals. Her face was normally pale but right now she had a slight flush on her face.

_Somebody has a crush on orange boy. Wonder if she'll ever tell him?_

"Hey, I'm Sakura and yes my hair is naturally pink." I blinked and returned to the present. A girl with rose quartz colored hair stood in front of me. She had large emerald green eyes and milky white skin. Sakura had on a dark pink shirt with light pink sleeves. She had on a ruffled skirt the same color as her shirt. She wore jean capri pants under the skirt. I gave her a wave and turned my attention to the other girl next to her. I caught the name Ino so I guess that's her name. Her hair was blond but almost looked white. She had it up in a high ponytail with a bang over her eye. Her shirt was light purple that grazed her belly button and a purple wrapped skirt. To complete her slightly revealing outfit she had fishnet leggings.

_Hmmm...her hair reminds me of a certain blond jerk. Maybe they're related...hope not!_

More people started to sit at the table and Kiba introduced me to everyone. One interesting looking guy was Sasuke. His hair was onyx black and his eyes were the same. The interesting thing was his hair style. Either he was (A) going for the anime guy style that girls usually swoon over or (B) he was going for a chicken's ass! He was probably going for (A) but it was more like (B). When he introduced himself I couldn't help but laugh in his face and he gave me the 'are you crazy' look. I met Hinata's cousin Neji. They did look alike and had the same exact eyes. His girlfriend Tenten was very friendly and cool. She had her hair up in two buns that made her look like a panda. I met the one and only lazy Shikamaru; his hair reminded me of a pineapple. Temari was loud and funny and had wicked hair style; she had four ponytails. Kiba had strange friends but I guess they were my strange friends too.

"So," Ino said "like any of the guys at our school?"

"Um, I haven't really seen many of them and anyways I'm not looking for a boyfriend." Ino gave me a look like 'how could you not want a boyfriend'. Well I for one didn't need the drama of a boyfriend, not again.

"Since you're new I'll show you a list of guys I made. See if you like any of them; then I can play matchmaker!" She squealed the word matchmaker. She then handed me a long list.

**_Ino's List of Important Guys You Should Know_**

**_(If a certain guys isn't on here means he isn't important.)_**

**_Kiba Inuzuka_**

_Dog loving weirdo. Always carries Akamaru around with him. He's a very loyal but annoying person and smells like dog food sometimes._

_**Likes:** Dogs, running, and chasing his tail._

_**Status:** Single_

**_Shino Aburame_**

_Quiet and a little weird. Doesn't talk much and always hides his face with his jacket and wears sunglasses all the time. Don't now too much about him though..._

_**Likes:** Really likes bugs._

_**Status:** Single_

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

_Hot younger brother of Itachi. Quiet and mostly keeps to himself. Has a group of fan girls; Karin being the leader. Hates a lot of things; especially annoying fan girls. Heart throb of half the girls in the school. Some how he's friends with the baka Naruto._

_**Likes:** Being left alone..._

_**Status:** Single_

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**

_Hyperactive baka. Always happy and always loud. Says 'Believe it!' more times than I can count. Sometimes has no idea what's going on. Eats ramen everyday. Tries to be friends with everyone._

_**Likes:** Ramen, the color orange, being loud, and laughing._

_**Status:** In a relationship with Hinata_

**_Shikamaru Nara_**

_Lazy ass. Has a very high IQ. He plays Shogi with Asuma all the time and wins. Stares at the clouds all day if he could._

_**Likes:** Being lazy, playing Shogi, and sleeping._

_**Status:** In a relationship with Temari_

**_Neji Hyuga_**

_Genius with a smart mouth. He's related to Hinata but acts like an ass sometimes. Protective of his cousin. Talks very little and is always in a competition with Sasuke._

_**Likes:** Being a smart alack and observing people._

_**Status:** In a relationship with Tenten_

**_Rock Lee_**

_Weird dresser. Looks up to Guy as his remodel. Louder than Naruto, if that's even possible. Talks too much about 'Youth' and is always doing something._

_**Likes:** Guy, talking about 'Youth', Sakura_

_**Status:** Single_

**_Sai_**

_Quiet and artistic. He's really pale but still cute. Doesn't talk much and has a hard time showing emotion. He's so adorable!_

_**Likes:** Drawing and other forms of art._

_**Status:** In a relationship with Ino (me!)_

**_Itachi Uchiha_**

_Older brother of Sasuke. Hot, Hot Hot! He's very mature and polite to everyone. He's a senior and has a large group of fan girls. Best friends with fish man._

_**Likes:** Reading and spending time alone_

_**Status:** Single_

**_Deidara_**

_He's really popular with the girls. Has a different girlfriend like every week. Make clay creatures or something like that. Always says 'un', 'hmm', or 'yeah' at the end of each sentence. Has a very large group of fan girls. WE ARE NOT RELATED!_

_**Likes:** Clay, girls, and his motorcycle_

_**Status:** In a relationship with half the girls at school_

**_Kisame Hoshigaki_**

_He looks like a fish. I don't know much about this weirdo..._

_**Likes:** …..._

_**Status:** Single (who wants to date a fish!)_

**_Hidan_**

_Swears too much. He has weird hair color and eye color. He always plays tricks on people and thinks he's better than everyone._

_**Likes:** Swearing_

_**Status:** Single_

**_Sasori_**

_Calm and kind of cute. He makes puppets for some odd reason. Girls swoon when he gives them his smirk; whatever. Friends with Deidara; I don't know why._

_**Likes:** Making puppets_

_**Status:** In a relationship with Sakura (I can't believe it either!)_

**_Kakuzu_**

_Money loving scrooge. Don't ask to borrow money from him; he charges a lot of interest! He's really good at math; when it comes to counting money._

_**Likes:** Money_

_**Status:** In relationship with his money!_

**_Pein_**

_Has a lot of piercings. Quiet and doesn't talk too much. He has weird eyes that look like they have extra circles or something. He's hot in a bad boy way._

_**Likes:** um, piercings?_

_**Status:** In a relationship with Konan_

The list kept going and I got tired of reading it. I handed Ino back her list and rubbed my eyes. She liked guys way too much. Good thing she had a boyfriend.

"So, anyone you like? I can hook you up with anyone."

"Uh, no thanks Ino. I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"Awww, well you can at least date someone. I could set you up with Deidara. I heard you had a fight with him. He probably go out with you if you, uh, changed your look a little."

"Hell no! I will never go out with that egotistic bastard! I hate him so much and worse he's my lab partner for the rest of the school year!" I threw my hand up and hit my head on the table. I did not need this. If he was the last person on earth I would take a chance with a rock!

"Mika, you could always ask Kakashi to trade partners. Mika?"

"AAACHOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>So have you guys heard that when you sneeze that means someone is talking about you? Well, who do you think is talking about Mika? I decide just to publish stories whenever I finish one. <strong>

**Okay so I need help. I don't know too much about Japanese formal titles. Could someone tell me how I would use things like -san, -chan, -kun, etc. I don't know much so I don't want to be using it all wrong. **

**Thanks for everyone who is reading my story. I'm already working on the next chapter.**

**KitKat d(^.^)b  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Guilty

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**First off I would like to thank Wicked Wonders for helping me with the right Japanese honorfics. That helped me a lot. I know I should of taken Japanese as my extra language but decided to take Chinese.**

**Second thank you to Jerryfrom Wonderland for pointing out my grammar and spelling mistakes in a nice way. I have spell check but apparently it still doesn't help me in that department. I promise to re-read my stories before I publish them so my bad grammar and spelling won't make your eyes bleed in frustration. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Not yet at least...Muhahaha)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Guilty<br>**

(Deidara's PV)

"Ya and that is Mika-chan. She's Tobi's lab partner! Well along with Deidara-kun too." I looked over toward where Tobi was pointing; just in time to see her sneeze. Shorty was banging her head on the lunch table; while a blond girl with a ponytail tried to talk to her.

"That little bitch hit me with a football! But you should of seen her freakin' face when I called her a boy. She was as red as a fuckin' tomato," Hidan boasted.

"She put you in your place, though, Hidan." Kakuzu said in a bored tone. "You still owe me fifty bucks too." Hidan scowled; probably hoping that he had forgotten.

Kakuzu always had his mind on money. The words that Konan put on his t-shirt were so true; she had put 'Scrooge' without asking him, not like he really cared. Turning my attention to everyone else I knew why people thought we were a weird group of friends.

Konan was the only girl in our group. She had blue purple hair and eyes to match. She always had a white origami rose in her hair and a piercing under her lower lip. She was quiet but could be scary when she wanted to be. Her handmade t-shirt said 'Angel' on the back. She had a knack for making origami and was the girlfriend of Pein. Speaking of Pein, he had a bright orange hair color. He had a lot of piercings along the side of his nose and ears. His t-shirt said 'Leader' on the back. Then there was the only weird blue skinned fish face Kisame. He had sharp teeth and what looked like gills on either side of his face. His spiky blue hair just added another touch to his all together blue appearance. Konan had put the words 'Shark Man' on his shirt. The only quiet one at the table was Itachi. He was the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. He put his long black hair in a loose ponytail; and people call me weird for having a ponytail! His face always seemed to remain emotionless and his eyes blank. He was smart and clever, though. Then of course there was Sasori and Tobi. Yup our group of friends weren't weird at all. Can you hear my sarcasm?

"Then, Mika-chan slapped Deidara-kun and started to yell at him! Tobi thought it was the funniest thing Tobi ever saw!" Tobi that idiot was telling everyone about that stupid squabble. Could that idiot not keep his mouth shut for one second?

"Wow, so this girl isn't effected by Deidara's so called charm?" Konan asked. She seemed quiet pleased about this; I guess since she kept telling me to find a steady girlfriend, but I like to play the field. I say your only in high school once so why not enjoy it; of course that ended with Konan slapping me in the head and calling me a womanizer.

"No one, not even Shorty, can resist my charms, un. Just wait she'll be eating out of the palm of my hand when I'm done with her, yeah." I smirked. I knew no girl, except the ones with a boyfriend, could resist the Deidara charm. That's why I had a group of fan girls and why girls were willing to date me. They thought one of them could break my womanizing ways but none of them could. I would get Shorty to fall for me hard then, I'd squish her heart. That's what she gets for picking a fight with me.

* * *

><p>(Mika's PV)<p>

"So, welcome to art class. I have no experience what so ever in art. You all can do whatever you want, as long as it has to do with art. At the end of each term you'll present to the class one of your works and you'll get an A. Simple? Okay now go do whatever."

Kakashi then reached down and started to read his book. Well, this would be an eventful year in art. I was content though, I could work on my project without any disturbance. I sat down with my sketch pad and looked out the window. The class had a beautiful view of the school courtyard. I decided I would sketch this scene and then transfer it onto a painting. The noise of the wood shop in the next room was very loud. I couldn't concentrate and it bothered me.

_I'll just use my Ipod and drown out the noise. Music always calms me down._

I put my Ipod on and put the volume up to the highest. I clicked shuffle and Geisha Dreams by Rollergirl came on. This was my favorite song and I started to hum the words as I started to draw.

_Empty heart and empty soul_

_A lover on remote control_

_All colors fade to gray_

_The more they play this love charade_

_Why don´t you see, why don´t you feel that love is free?_

_Ichi-gi ichi-go_

_All alone in Tokyo_

_Don´t you see? Don´t you know?_

_They have nowhere else to go_

_Ichi-gi, ichi-go_

_Far away from Tokyo_

_They believe_

_In Geisha Dreams_

_Perfect body and perfect smile_

_An illusion for a while_

_Born to love and trained to please_

_And paid to put your mind at ease_

_But don´t you see, but don´t you feel that love is free?_

_Ichi-gi ichi-go_

_All alone in Tokyo_

_Don´t you see? Don´t you know?_

_They have nowhere else to go_

_Ichi-gi, ichi-go_

_Far away from Tokyo_

_They believe_

_In Geisha Dreams_

_All your love and hopes and dreams_

_All you feel down deep inside aint´t real_

_Don´t count for anything_

_Cause Geisha dreams aren't meant to be_

_Why don´t you see, why don´t you feel that love is free?_

_Ichi-gi ichi-go_

_All alone in Tokyo_

_Don´t you see? Don´t you know?_

_They have nowhere else to go_

_Ichi-gi, ichi-go_

_Far away from Tokyo_

_They believe_

_In Geisha Dreams_

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Ugh, I felt annoyed; I don't like people bothering me when I'm drawing. I looked up and was slightly surprised to see Deidara looking down at me. He had a slight smirk on his face. What in the world did he want from me?

"What?" I asked in a bored tone. Really if this guy wanted to harass me he could do it later.

"I just wanted to see what your doing, un. Is it a crime or something, hmm?"

"I'm drawing your baka. See I have a sketch pad out and a pencil?" I waved them in front of his face. How stupid could this guy be?

"You call that art, un? That's not art; I know art, yeah."

"Really and what is true art Mr. I-Know-Everything?" I rolled my eyes.

Deidara gestured me to follow him and walked to his station. I noticed clay animals on his table. Some of them were small while others were big. I was so not impressed, okay maybe a little but no way was I going to tell him that.

"This is art, un. I make things out of clay. Animals, objects, whatever I feel like, un. This is a work of art; not some ugly little drawing on a piece of flimsy paper, yeah." He wore a smug expression on his face and looked at me. He waited for my reaction. Was I suppose to be impressed or something?

_Wait, did he just say my drawing was ugly? What a jerk! My drawings aren't ugly; his clay is ugly. I wonder how much clay I could shove down his throat?_

"If your wondering if I'm impressed, I'm not. Anyone can make clay animals, I could do it when I was 8 years old. You lack imagination; you have little to no talent at all!" I snapped at him. Okay, so maybe not the nicest thing to say to him but still he insulted my art work. If looks could kill, I bet everyone in a fifty mile radius of him would drop dead.

"I have a passion for art, un. You don't seem to have one; listening to your music while working, yeah! Your just drawing useless pictures of nothing, un!" He blew up in my face. I thought that his head would do a 360 or something.

"HELLO, EVER HEARD OF A ROUGH DRAFT? THIS IS ONLY A SKETCH YOU BAKA; I'M GONNA PAINT IT! IT WILL LOOK BETTER THAN YOUR UGLY CRAP!" With that I stormed away. Kakashi was too into his perverted book to bother with us. Now I was really angry; couldn't he be nice for once? I didn't feel like drawing the school courtyard any more. For the rest of the class I just grumbled to my self.

* * *

><p>"Mika, sweetie, how was your first day?" Auntie Mo hugged me and looked expectantly at me. What could I tell her; that I picked a fight with some womanizing jerk and that I wanted to go to my old home.<p>

"It was great Auntie Mo. I met a lot of friends and I really like the school." I lied to her. Well, I did meet a lot of new friends but I didn't like the school. I could see her relax when I told her this. She was worried that I would hate it here and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Auntie Mo was trying her hardest to look after me.

After dinner I went to my room and flopped onto my bed. The first day I didn't get work which was a good thing. I was so tired, my legs ached from the bike ride back and forth. I just wanted to sleep and forget about my horrible day. The only thing that I looked forward to was seeing my new friends. Kiba had told me that track tryouts were tomorrow after school; I was so definitely trying out. I loved to run, feeling the wind whip my face and letting all my worries and fears blow away. I snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes.

_It was dark and cold. I looked around trying to find out where I was. I was under water. I couldn't see anything and the water seeped into my clothes. I couldn't seem to reach the surface of the water; I kept being tossed around by the rough waves. I looked frantically for my parents. We were on a a boat. This was suppose to be a fun trip. Something went wrong with the engine and it blew up. The boat tipped over in the rough waters. I was alone. I caught the sight of long red hair. It was my mom. I swam toward her yelling for her. When I got to her, though, my heart stopped. Her blue eyes stared at me; they were dull. Her skin was so pale her and her mouth was open like she was screaming something. My name. Her lower half of her body was caught under something heavy. I wanted to scream. Where was dad? I looked frantically around and saw him. His short black hair floated above him while his brown eyes stared at nothing. Then I heard a voice._

_"Mika? Mika where are you?" The voice was the voice of my mom and dad, but it sent shivers down my back. It was like a snake's hiss._

_"Mom, dad? Are you here? Your not dead are you?" Maybe the people I saw were not my parents but people who looked like them._

_"We're dead Mika. It's all your fault. You could of saved us." The whispers go louder. I couldn't believe it. I had killed my parents. If I hadn't insisted on renting this crappy boat then we wouldn't of ended up like this._

_"No...NO! I'm sorry I-I didn't know!" I could feel tears streaming down my face. The body of my parents had some how ended up next to me. I flinched when my mom and dad touched me. their hands were as cold as ice. Then they smiled; I gasped seeing the row of sharp teeth and the twisted smiles they gave me._

_"It's time you paid the price for killing us. You never thought a second about what could happened to us. You will learn your lesson. Spending the rest of your life under the water with us" The whispers were right in my ears and it hurt me to hear them. I screamed. I screamed for the death of my parents; for killing them. It was all my fault; I had killed them. Their hands tugged my arms and started to drag me down. I tried to fight but my movements were too slow under water. I looked down and saw nothing. It was completely black except I saw something. They were dead bodies; I was so scared._

_"Why? i thought you said you loved me and nothing bad would happen?"_

_"We lied Mika. Who could ever love a wicked girl like you? No one could love a killer!"_

_"NO!"_

I sat up in bed holding my head. I hated myself. I've been having that dream ever since the accident. I keep telling my self that I didn't kill my parents but I still didn't believe it. I had wanted to take the boat even though dad had said it might have problems. Mom had said the sea looked rough but I convinced them. It was all my fault; Auntie Mo never blamed me for the death of her older sister. She said it was an accident. I still felt so guilty, though.

Ever since then I've been afraid of water; afraid to swim again or go on a boat. I don't go to the beach and if I do I stay far away from the water. I'm even afraid of the pool and always made an excuse not to go in. My friends got tired of me; not wanting to go swimming. They just didn't understand why I was so afraid. They never had to deal with the guilt I felt. After, I changed I started to give up on myself. Only one thing kept me going; kept me trying to act normal Then, even that disappeared in my life.

I looked at my clock. It was only 3 AM. I sighed and got up. I went down stairs and made myself some mint tea. This always calmed me down after a nightmare. Auntie Mo came down and looked at me. Seeing the steaming cup of tea she knew.

"Couldn't sleep honey?"

"No...I dreamed again." I said the last part quietly. She came over and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but feel the tears threatening to fall. I promised myself I would't cry anymore. She rubbed my back for a while.

"Thanks, Auntie Mo."

"Not at all Mika. You know I'm always here for you. So, are you finally going to tell me about this nightmare you seem to always have?" I had never really told her the details of this dream. This time, though, I felt like I had to; no I wanted her to know. So I told her everything. After, I finished she was quiet and I sipped my tea.

"Mika, it isn't your fault. You didn't know that this would happen. I don't blame you for Yumi's death and I highly doubt your parents would of wanted you to feel like this. Sweetie, it was their time to go; you can't hold onto something forever." I just nodded at her. Still I felt like I was responsible. I washed my mug and said goodnight again. Slipping under my covers I still couldn't shake the feelings of guilt. I fell asleep; it wasn't a peaceful sleep. One sentence kept going through my mind.

_It's all your fault._

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my phone. My alarm hadn't even gone off. I reached for my phone and saw I had a text.<p>

**_Mika-chan, Tobi is going to drive you to school._**

**_-Tobi_**

**_Um, okay. Just honk your horn when you're here. Thanks._**

**_-Mika_**

Well, I didn't feel like riding my bike to school today so might as well let Tobi drive me. I got up still feeling tired. I decided I needed a cold shower. After taking my shower I definitely felt awake. Drying my hair with a towel I looked at the clothes I had put out for today. A pair of baggy cargo pants and an over-sized sweatshirt. Hidan's comment about me looking like a guy kept going through my head. I decided to change my outfit; I'll show him. I put on a white tank and a blue fitted scoop neck sweatshirt. The sleeves came up to my elbows. I wore faded blue cuffed jeans. I grabbed my running shorts, a t-shirt, and my running shoes and threw them in my gym bag. I slipped on my black Converse and headed down to the kitchen.

I looked in the freezer trying to figure out what to eat. I was tempted to have some mango flavored mochi but Auntie Mo would of had a fit. I grabbed a frozen waffle and put it in the toaster. I made some passion plum tea for myself and strong black coffee for Auntie Mo. Auntie Mo came down and sat at the counter. I was putting my, still wet, hair up in two braids. My fingers brushed over cool metal. I had forgotten about my extra piercings I got. I had two small gold loops in the upper part of my right ear. One had a sapphire and the other a ruby; my mother and father's birth stones. I got them two days after the funeral and Auntie Mo had a fit when she found out. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a car honk. Jeez, Tobi was way too early for school.

"I have to go. One of my friends is giving me a ride." I grabbed my waffle and drank the rest of my tea. Giving Auntie Mo a kiss I went for the door.

"Oh ya, I have track tryouts today, so I'll be home late." I yelled to her as I opened the door.

"Have fun Sweetie." When I looked out I had to shade my eyes. Tobi's car was bright orange. I mean really bright; like a neon sign bright. I opened the passenger door and put my backpack and gym bag on the floor. I buckled up and started to eat my waffle as Tobi took off.

"Good morning Mika-chan! Tobi thought you would like a ride to school. Tobi will give you a ride to school everyday so we can talk."

"Uh, no need to give me a ride everyday Tobi. It's sweet of you, though." I gave him a smile as I finished my waffle. Tobi chatted about random things and I just listened. He had a lot of energy in the early morning. We arrived at the school and I noticed that very few people were here. Tobi decide we should sit in the courtyard and wait. It was very quiet when no one was around. Tobi soon fell asleep and I just stared off into space. I kept thinking about the nightmare I had. My mind went back to last summer, when the accident happened. No matter how long I had to get over my mom and dad's death I would always, in some way, feel guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was a long chapter. I didn't realize how long it was because I had gotten so into writing it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again to Wicked Wonders and Jerryfrom Wonderland for helping me improve my story and writing. Thanks to everyone who is reading my story.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	5. Chapter 5: Forever

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Jerryfrom Wonderland: My grammar was never my strongest point. If my English teacher were to read my story I would be getting a long lecture on proper grammar. Thanks again for pointing that out.**

**Well hope you all liked the last chapter. I've been wondering what to write for this one but I finally have some inspiration. It seems like I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen next. Now on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Forever<strong>

(Deidara's PV)

I rolled over hearing my stupid alarm buzz. I really had the urge to blow it up but Pein wouldn't like a hole in the wall, again. Slamming my hand on the snooze button didn't seem to work; so I grabbed it and threw it across the room. I didn't hear it hit the wall; I sat up and realized I'd thrown it out the window, again. Great now I have to buy a new one; this would be my tenth alarm clock I broke. I looked over to the other side of the room but Tobi was already gone.

_Where'd that baka go? I'll have him buy me a new alarm clock...yeah that's a good idea._

Climbing out of bed I took a quick shower and then threw on a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I put my hair up in it's usual half ponytail. I headed down stairs and grabbed some cereal. I looked around at our very messy home. I lived with Tobi, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, and Kakuzu. We all shared a room with someone else; Konan got her own room being the only girl. I roomed with Tobi; unfortunately. Hidan and Kakuzu shared a room while Itachi and Kisame lived in the room across from them. Pein and Sasori lived in the attic, there was no other room for them, and Konan's room was the basment. The only bad thing, besides living with annoying people, is that we're not very neat so the house was a mess.

I heard a a knock at the door. Groaning I got up and opened it, but no one was there. Looking down I noticed a folded sheet of paper and picked it up. If this was a prank someone was going to die. Opening the note I read it.

**_Whole group meet at the docks at 10 PM sharp. Don't be late and bring your 'stuff'._**

There was no signature but I had a feeling who it was from. On the bottom was the picture of a snake eating its tail. Yup, I defiantly knew who it was from. Just thinking about him sent shivers down my spine. I have to show everyone else; too bad most of them were gone. I heard Hidan coming down stairs; he's the only one that sleeps as late as I do and the swearing gave it away.

"I'm so fuckin' tired. Why the hell do we have to get up at this hour!" Hidan grumbled for a while and then took my cereal and started eating. I threw the note to Hidan and he silently read it.

"Great, I'm wasting another Friday night." He grumbled. I was surprised that not one swear was mentioned. We both agreed that we would tell the others when we saw them. I left and hopped onto my motorcycle. My mind drifted to a certain short junior who had made fun of my art yesterday. I wasn't really gong to go break her heart before but now I was. First, I would have to make friends with her and gain Short's trust. Then, I'd make her fall for me, hard. After that, well that's were the revenge takes place. It sounded like a great plan but I have to be careful so she wouldn't find out.

Arriving at school I spotted Tobi sitting on a bench with Shorty. This was a great time to do my fake apology.

"Yo, Shorty, un." I waved my hand at her. When she looked up she gave me a funny look. Then, she got up and started to walk away from me.

_No one walks away from me. I'll just have to catch her._

I started running after her yelling for her to wait. Shorty just ran faster; she was fast for someone with short legs. I was finally able to tackle her to the ground. Sure, people looked at us like we're crazy but I didn't really care.

"Get off me, you're heavy!"

"Oh, ya, sorry, un." I got off Shorty and she gave me a death glare. If it were any other girl they would of loved to be under me; she didn't seem to enjoy it at all, though.

"You've better have a good explanation for tackling me."

"Well, you see, I was thinking about the fights we had, yeah. I've realized how much of a jerk I've been to you, so I wanted to start fresh, un. Can we be friends, hmm?" I stuck out my hand for a shake. She just stared at me for a long time. She was blinking a couple of times; I guess what I said was processing in her head. Then finally she actually smiled, a real smile.

"That would be great! We can be friends and put everything behind us." She shook my hand enthusiastically. I couldn't help but smile; for a different reason altogether.

_Shorty is way too trusting. This plan may be easier than I thought. Step one complete._

* * *

><p>(Mika's PV)<p>

I really couldn't believe that Deidara wanted to be friends and wasn't mad at me. I guess he wasn't such a jerk after all. Although, the smile he gave me wasn't really that friendly but I just brushed it off.

"MIKA!" I looked up, just in time, to see a blond and brown blur. Then, I found myself on the ground under two boys. It was Naruto and Kiba. They had just tackled me to the ground. Now where did this situation feel so familiar.

"Get off me dobe and mutt! Why did you guys just tackle me?"

"We wanted to say 'hi'; we called your name but you didn't hear us." Naruto gave me his big happy grin. Right now I was far from happy. I could feel my right eye twitching with irritation.

"Is that it? If so I'm going to hang out with some sane people." I started to leave but then I ened up on the ground, again.

_What the hell! I get tackled three times in less than five minuets! Gah, I'm gonna end up squashed on the ground!_

"WHAT NOW!" I was really mad now. A girl can only take so many times at being tackled in one day. I've had enough people tackle me to last a life time.

"Here look at this. We wanted to show you," Kiba said as he grinned.

"You guys tackled me to show me a poster about the Halloween dance?" They both nodded with stupid grins on their faces.

"HALLOWEEN IS STILL A MONTH AWAY! YOU BOTH WASTED MY TIME TO SHOW ME THIS, YOU BAKAS!"

"Awww, but, Mika, they're having a costume contest. The winner gets $100 in cash. We just wanted to know who you thought might make a better costume, me or Kiba?" Now I could feel my eye having a spasm. They wanted to know that? How should I know; I haven't even seen their stupid costume.

"Guys, I don't care who has the better costume! You guys are like kids!" I stormed away before they could say anything else. This made me wonder why on earth was I friends with those two.

* * *

><p>When I entered art class Kakashi wasn't there. I guess he would be late today. I set my stuff out on my table and went over to Deidara. When I went over his red headed friend gave me a strange look. I guess he wondered why I came over. Before, I could say anything Kakashi walked in.<p>

"Hello students, sorry I'm late but Principal Tsunade was yelling at me for being lazy with my easiest class." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled; well at least that's what I thought he did.

"So, instead of you all working on your own, you'll all will have a project to work on. You can all choose your partners, though. You both must choose one of the "Great Wonders of the World" and replicate it in anyway you want. Okay, enough talking get on with it," Kakashi then went on to sit at his desk and read his pervert book. Seriously this guy must have the whole series, because he never runs out of this stuff.

"Mika, you wanna work together, un?" I was surprised that Deidara would want to work with me. I assumed he was going to work with his friend, Tomato. When I looked at Tomato he looked a bit shocked but his face went back to its calm look.

"Sure, that sounds great. So, what do you want to do for this project?" We looked at the list of the "Great Wonders of the World" and decided to make a clay replica of Russia's Saint Basil's Cathedral located in Moscow. Deidara would build it out of his clay work and I would be painting the colors and details. It would be like a mini version of the real thing. We decided to meet on Sunday at his place around 11 AM. This might make our friendship stronger and maybe I could really learn to trust him.

* * *

><p>(3rd person PV)<p>

The air smelled of salt; whatever it touched would instantly smell of the sea. A group of nine people waled slowly toward the docks. They stopped over a lamp revealing their faces. A man stepped out from the shadows across from them. His silver hair, tied into a low ponytail, shined bright and his round glasses reflected the light of the lamp. He pushed his glass up on his nose and gave the group a once over look.

"Good, I see you all came on time. You wouldn't want to keep the Boss waiting now would you?" The group just stared at the mad; no emotions showed on their face. The silvered haired man was well dressed, a black suit with a pocket watch, for such a night. He smiled when they gave no reaction.

"Well, then, let us get down to business. The Boss wants you to take care of some houses that have been newly made near the other side of the docks. The new houses have a lovely view of the ocean and anyone would pay for a house like that. So, as you can see we can't let this happen. Take care of this would you?" It wasn't an option for them to say yes or no. They had to do this either way. The only thought was that once they graduated from LVH they could finally get away from the Boss.

"Come one lets just get this over with," grumbled Pein.

"Tobi don't want to do this any more! it makes Tobi feel like a bad boy." Everyone sighed at Tobi. None of them wanted to do this, but they knew if they didn't the Boss would come after them and anyone close to them. They wanted to get this over with and go home; they wanted to forget about this night.

The silence of the night was broken by the sounds of explosions and broken glass. The smell of smoke soon mixed with the smell of the sea. The smoke rose up and the flames would brighten, but it would be too late when someone would finally notice.

Nine figures walked slowly away. Their clothes covered in glass and burned slightly. Their faces were down so no one could see the looks they held. The only signs of their actions would be the clothes; but these too would soon be gotten rid of. The silvered haired man watched them leave and smiled.

_They think they can get away from the Boss but he will find a way to keep them even after they graduate. They are in his debt, forever._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think of this chapter? I tired to put more Deidara in there. It's kind of hard because I don't know enough about him. Too bad he didn't appear in the manga sooner and stayed a little longer. Well I enjoyed doing this chapter as a challenge. Oh, please excuse any bad grammar I have. I finally started school today; so I'll have to find time to do all this. I promise, though, to keep going with this story. I've been thinking about a new fanfic to write for Inuyasha. Hehehe, I have to finish this first. Well thanks for reading.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	6. Chapter 6: Deidara's Job

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Deidara's Job<strong>

(Mika's PV)

I couldn't help but sigh as I looked up at my ceiling. I was so bored right now. My legs ached from the intense work out I had yesterday at the track tryouts. The track coach was...strange and so was his one and only admirer. Gai was very loud and kinda scared me when he yelled out at me for being 'a youthful flower' for joining the track team. I finally met Rock Lee, the Green Beast of LVH. He had on green shorts, a green short sleeved shirt, and orange leg warmers. His hair was styled into a bowl cut and he had very bushy eye brows. Gai dressed in green too except he had on a jumpsuit; I seriously don't know any guys that wear leg warmers. Naruto, Kiba, Tobi, Tenten, and Sasuke were also joining. Gai had us run until the last person was out; I finally collapsed after Sasuke did, leaving Lee still running around with 'youth'. Gai then gave us a long speech at how youthful we are and how he's so proud to have us in his youthful class. I swear if he said youth anything one more time my head would explode; Naruto asked me if I was having a spasm because my eye was twitching so much. When I came home Auntie Mo had left to go on a business trip and said she wouldn't be home for two weeks or so. Now, I was left home alone with nothing to do.

My phone started to buzz. It was a text from Ino; she probably wanted the homework answers or something.

_**Hey, Mika, come downtown with Sakura, Tenten, Temari and some of the boys to hang out. I'll even treat you to the new chocolate shop they have. ;D**_

_**-Ino**_

I couldn't help but perk up when I read about the chocolate shop. I wanted to go ever since Auntie Mo told me about it. It was run by some old dude called Jiraiya; people said he was a pervert but he makes the best chocolate sweets. I sent Ino a text back and left my house. I had to take the bus; I don't feel like riding my bike there and Auntie Mo said I could only use her car for school while she was away.

I finally arrived downtown and looked around until I spotted a pink head. When I got there I saw Sakura with Tomato boy. I smiled and glanced at him for a second.

"MIKA! YOU CAME!" My eyes widened and I stepped to the side just in time as Naruto and Kiba tried to glomp me again. They both ended up face planting the ground. I had enough of being on the ground since yesterday.

"You bakas! You don't just try and jump people. You could of hurt Mika!" Sakura shook her fist at the two boys on the ground. If this was an anime I bet angry vein on her forehead would of appeared. I looked down at the them and noticed what and awkward position they were in. Kiba was in between Naruto's legs and had his face in his armpit.

"Naruto I suggest you get out of that position, unless you want to make Hinata jealous..." I couldn't help but smirk as I said this. Everyone burst out laughing and Naruto shoved Kiba off of him and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Everyone kept laughing and then we finally calmed down.

"Oh, Mika, this is my boyfriend Sasori. Sasori this is Mika my new friend." I blinked as I tried to remember when Sakura had told me about this Sasori. I think he was put on Ino's list of boys; well I knew he was a friend of Deidara's.

"Um, nice to meet you Sasori."

"Hn"

_Why do guys have to make that noise? It's not even a real word!_

I forced a smile at his not so warm greeting. Well, might as well try and make friends with him. I spotted Sasuke standing off to the side. I felt kinda bad for him; he didn't seem to comfortable around here.

"Hey, CB, why not come and join the group? We won't bite...much." I grinned at him and he gave me a confused look.

"CB?"

"Oh, that's my nickname for you. I won't tell you what it means; you'll have to figure that out. Here's a hint, though, it has to do with your head." My face must of looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland because I could feel my mouth was starting to twitch. I leaned over to Kiba and told him what the nickname was. He started to howl with laughter and then started telling everyone else. By the time we got to the mall everyone, except CB, were laughing their heads off. People gave us strange looks and I head someone say we were on drugs or something. I felt good; I haven't felt this way for a long. My old friends weren't as loud as my new ones and I kinda liked that.

Ino had us go into every single shop. I think I was going to die if she dragged me into another store. She forced me to try on whatever she thought would look good on me. What she picked wasn't my taste. It reveled too much skin and I felt uncomfortable. At one of the store she had me try on a dress that barley reached mid-thigh and was really low cut. I felt some really creepy old guy staring at me; when he tried to come toward me I ran into the dressing room and got re-dressed. Now we ended up in an underwear store, this was so weird. The guys waited outside; lucky bastards.

"Mika, look at this bra set. It's so cute and lacy; you should get it!" Ino held up a skimpy bra and panties. It could barely cover anything and was so sheer. I made a face at Ino's pick.

"Uh, no way am I getting that! It has less material than my other underwear. Why on earth would I get that?"

"Because it's sexy! Everyone needs a pair like these!"

"Well, I guess I'm not everyone. I won't get that, not until hell freezes over!"

"Fine, I'll buy it for you as a gift. First we need to get you the right size." Ino looked through the different sizes and mumbled to herself. The first thin I would do when I got home was to burn Ino's 'gift'. She gave a frustrated groan and looked around.

"Excuse me? Could you help me find the right size for my friend here?" Ino pointed to me as she dragged an employee toward us. I looked at the man for a second and then I realized who Ino had pulled. It was Deidara! My face turned red as he looked at me and at the underwear Ino was holding.

"D-Deidara? W-what are you doing here?" I couldn't look him in the eye. I just fidgeted with my hands and looked anywhere but him.

"Uh, I...work here, un." His voice was so low that I could barley hear him. When I did look at him his face was red like mines. I guess this was an awkaward moment for both of us. Ino's mouth was wide open as she realized who it was she asked for underwear. I wanted to hit her on the head for being so stupid.

_Why on earth would Deidara be working at an underwear store, especially a women's store!_

"So you still want...yeah?" I blinked and then remembered the underwear Ino had in her hands for me. He probably thought I was some weird girl who liked to wear skimpy underwear, this was so humiliating.

"NO! I didn't want it in the first place. So, um, see ya later." I ran out of the store befor Ino could catch me. I couldn't stay there for one second longer. I didn't know where I was going until I bumped into some people. I looked up and saw one eye looking at me and a n orange bandaged covered the other eye.

"Mika-chan!" Before, I could move Tobi glomped me. We ended up crashing onto the cold floor. I sighed as Tobi hugged me to death. After, he let go I noticed the other people with him. I instantly recognized Hidan and Kakuzu from my Chemistry class; the others not so much.

"Tobi will introduce you to Tobi's other friends! You know Kakuzu and Hidan already so Tobi don't need to re-introduce you to them. The girl is Konan and the red hair boy with lots of piercings is Pein, her boyfriend. The blue man is Kisame Hoshigaki and the one next to him is Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

"Yup, Sasuke is his younger brother."

"Oh, so your CB's brother. Nice to meet you all." I smiled at them and they gave me a faint smile back. I guess they're not very social. Itachi raised an eyebrow when I said CB.

"It's Sasuke's nickname I gave him. It stands for Chicken Butt, since his hair looks like one." Hidan broke out into a hysterical laughter and everyone else chuckled.

"We were looking for Sasori-kun and Deidara-kun, but we can't find them. Tobi wants to see where Deidara works." Hearing that I broke into an evil grin.

"I can show you where Deidara works. I bumped into him at his job. Come on I'll show you." I couldn't help but skip. They didn't know Deidara's job, which means he wanted to keep it a secret from them. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out where he works. When we arrived at the underwear store everyone just looked at me.

"Um, why the hell are we at a fucking underwear store?" Hidan looked around.

"Because, my stupid Hidan, this is wear Deidara works!" They all had their mouths open and just stared at me. Then Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu ran in with a devious smile on their face. I saw Kakuzu bring out a camera, probably for black mail or something.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN!" I broke out laughing again and could hear the guys inside roaring with laughter. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much in one day. This turned out to be a great trip after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. I'm going to work on the next chapter to The C.A.K.E Girls fan fiction I'm writing. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Please Review**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	7. Chapter 7: My New Job, Outfit, and Boss

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: My New Job, Outfit, and Boss<strong>

(Mika's PV)

"Here's the picture we got of Deidara. It's so fucking hilarious!" Hidan handed me the camera and when I looked at it I started to choke on my soda. In the picture was Deidara holding up a red lacy thong. He had a smile on his face as he turned toward the camera, but it wasn't a real smile. I passed the camera around the table and to the next table.

"Why does Deidara-kun look so happy holding up those panties. Tobi didn't know Deidara-kun was a cross dresser."

"Shut up Tobi, yeah! I'm not a fricken' cross dresser you idiot, un!" Deidara was fuming and you could see smoke coming from his ears; his face was really red from anger and embarrassment. Everyone just laughed at Tobi and Deidara.

Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Sasori, Sasuke, Ino, and Tobi's friends were all sitting in two booths at Death By Jiraiya chocolate shop. Deidara had gone on his break and had joined us, but right now I bet he wishes he hadn't come. It felt nice to be talking and having fun with my new friends.

"So Deidara, why do you work at a women's underwear store?" I was really curious and I guess so was everyone else because they all leaned in to hear what he was going to say.

"The lady of the store said I could attract more customers because of my looks and I meet a lot of girls that why too, un. She pays me well, yeah."

"Hmmm, well I guess that makes sense in a weird way. Speaking of jobs I need to find myself a job too. I want a car but Auntie Mo said I had to pay for it. I only have about $1,000 saved up right now; I really want a silver Jaguar."

"Holy fuck! Those cars cost a lot of money. They're like eighty thousand to hundred thousand; how the hell are you going to make that much money," Hidan's eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he said this.

"That's just wasting money," Kakuzu stated. Everyone just ignored him. I really needed a job that paid well so I could make the money fast; there just weren't enough people hiring, though.

"Well, you could get a job here. We need a waitress." I looked up at the new voice and saw Sai. He was wearing a white apron and holding a pad and pencil. Everyone seemed surprised to see him working here. Ino seemed to perk up when she saw him.

"You work here Sai? Do you think the boss would let me work here?" I was very hopeful and heck I would take any job right now.

"Well, you'd have to ask Jiraiya. He-"

"Did someone say my name!" A man with white spiky hair came out from the back. He was kinda old and had a large wart on his nose. He had a red streak on either side of his lower eyes going down his face. He was looking us, more like the girls, all over. I shivered as his eyes lingered a little too long.

"Uh, you don't happen to have a job open do you?" I tried to smile but the look he gave me was too creepy.

_He's a pervert! I don't want to work with him...he'll be my boss! Noooo! But I need the job and the money. I wonder if you can beat your boss up?_

"Actually, my pretty lady, I do have a position open as a waitress. Tell me, how tall are you?"

"Um, I'm only 5 feet 2 inches."

"Hmmm, what's your bust size, weight and waist size?"

"Uh, my bust size is...WAIT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT!" I really wanted to punch the guy for asking such a perverted question and slap myself for almost answering it.

"Hehehe, just wanted to see if you'd fall for it. Okay, you're hired. Here's your uniform; go try it on in the back to see if it fits and come out to show me." He magically produced a bag with some clothes in it and pushed me to the back. Why on earth did I need a uniform was beyond me. I went to try it on and when I finished all I could do was look in horror. I wore a dress that barley reached mid-thigh. It had blue and white vertical stripes and a slightly puffy sleeves. The neck line was really low so it showed a lot of cleavage; I had a tank top on, though. I had to put on a cream white apron that had lace on the end of the sleeves. I had long white socks that came up to my knees, with lace at the top, and black mary janes with about a five inch heel. All in all it looked like some sexy maid outfit for Halloween.

_WHAT THE HELL! This guy is such a pervert! I can't believe he wants me to wear this to work in. It barley covers my body. I can't even work in these shoes that long!_

I stormed out to yell at Jiraiya but forgot what I was wearing. When I came out to the table everyone just stared at me. I could feel my face heat up as everyone else in the store and some people outside stopped and stared.

"W-what are you all looking at! Jiraiya! I'm not wearing this freaking slutty outfit if I'm gonna work with you!"

"It doesn't look that bad on you." Sai was trying to make me feel better but it just made me angrier.

"Then why don't you wear it and I will wear your outfit!" I saw a flash and looked at Hidan. He had taken a picture of me in the outfit and was grinning ear to ear.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA BEFORE I POUND YOUR FACE INTO DUST!" I tried to grab him but Kiba and Naruto had my arms and were trying to hold me back. I tried to push them away but they had a firm grip on me. Jiraiya looked kinda scared now. He should be for what he made me try on.

"Okay, I see you don't like the outfit. So, how about you wear that for work and I'll pay you $80 for every four hours you work and at the end of the week you can pick some kind of treat from the store. What do you think about that?" It was a good offer; if I worked eight hours a day for a week I would be making about $4,480 at the end of each week. I'd also get to have a free pastry.

"Fine," I grumbled. Naruto and Kiba let me go when they saw me relax. As soon as they did I punched Hidan in the face and grabbed the camera to delete the picture he took. I think I broke his nose but he deserved it.

"Great you can start working tomorrow at two sharp." Jiraiya then hurried to the back, probably didn't want to end up getting hit. Well, I finally did get my job and the pay was really good. I could make enough money to get my car in less time than I thought.

* * *

><p>I knocked at the door. I had my paint supplies and a picture of the building we were going to do. I waited for someone to open the door; I waited and waited. I was about to knock again when the door suddenly open; so I ended up knocking on Deidara's head.<p>

"Ouch, yeah!"

"Whoops. Sorry." Deidara rubbed his forehead and glared at me. He was acting like I shot him or something. It wasn't that bad; he was just being a baby.

"Come on in, un. You have everything you need, hmm?" I just nodded as I walked into the house. It was kind of messy. The kitchen had dishes piled in it and random magazines were thrown around the floor.

"So, whose are these?" I pointed to a pair of black boxer shorts that had red dragons on it. They were laying right in the middle of the hall. Deidara looked at them and then sighed.

"Itachi! You forgot your laundry, un. Unless you want me to throw out your dragon underwear I suggest you pick it up, yeah!" Itachi came down the stair and saw me standing next to Deidara. If it were anyone else they would be blushing madly but Itachi just gave me a cool look and picked up his underwear and went back up.

"So, where are we working? I hope not in the kitchen."

"Nah, let's work in the living room, un" I followed Deidara to the living room, which was surprisingly cleaner than the rest of the house. He already had his clay out and some newspaper laying around. We began to work on the project; I helped Deidara make some parts of the building. It was really quiet as we worked.

"Um, you live with Itachi?" I was trying to start up a conversation. It was quiet again until Deidara finally spoke.

"Yeah, I live with everyone form the gang, un. We all share rooms except for Konan, she has her own room, yeah." Oh, so that explained why it was so messy in here. Living with mostly boys must be hard for Konan; at least she has Pein.

"So, what do you like to do, yeah?" I guess Deidara was trying to make a conversation too. I might as well try a little harder to be friends.

"Uh, I like to draw, read, run, and cook. What about you?"

"I like to make art out of clay, go out with girls, and ride my motorcycle, un."

"Really? Go out with girls? That's what you like to do? That's so stupid."

"Hey it's my life, yeah! Anyways I haven't been on a date with a girl for a week. I'm waiting for this one girl to notice I like her, un." He gave me a a strange look and went back to work. For some reason I thought he was talking about me.

_He can't like me like that. I don't like him like that..._

Some part of my brain said I didn't and a very small part of my brain was asking if I was telling the truth. I couldn't fall for him. Not now or ever. He was a player and I promised to guard my heart. We worked quietly for the rest of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens. Hehe I haven't worked on this story for a while. Jess wanted to do the next chapater but I want to type my own story. If she wants to write a story she should make her own account. Anyways thanks to everyone who is reading my story.<strong>

**Please Review**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween

**For the Sake of Art, Love and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Monster Mash, or Listen to Your Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Halloween<strong>

(Deidara's PV)

I sighed as I watched my friends run around the house. It was now the last month in October which meant getting ready for the annual Halloween party at LVH. Everyone of my friends were getting their costumes ready; yes even Itachi was participating on this holiday. I still had no idea what I was going to be and the party was only six hours away. I thought that some of the costumes everyone had were kind of funny.

Konan had dressed up as an angel and had convinced Pein to be the devil. Pein looked really uncomfortable wearing the outfit but he would do anything for his girlfriend. Hidan had decided to be the Grim Reaper. He had painted his body black and white to look like a skeleton and he had a black robe on. The Grim Reaper was suppose to be carrying a single bladed scythe but Hidan thought it was cooler to have a three bladed one instead; I thought he was just stupid. Kisame dressed up as a shark; he had the whole shark suit on and didn't even need to do much to his face for it was already shark looking. Itachi lived up to his name and dressed as a weasel. I think it was a bet that Itachi lost so he had to dress up as his name sake. Kakuzu dressed up as a banker...he lacks imagination. Sasori was an old fashion marionette; he wore old fashioned clothes from like the 1800s and had on a white wig. Tobi's costume was really the worst. He dressed up as a giant dango. Itachi loved Tobi's costume; go figure the guy practically drools when he sees dango.

"Deidara-kun, what are you going to be? Tobi wants to know."

"I don't know Tobi, un." I couldn't come up with a decent idea. I probably wouldn't wear a costume at all this year. At least I wouldn't be alone, Shorty wasn't going to dress up either. After, spending almost two month getting to know her I decided that I would stop with my 'Break her heart' plan. She was a good person to talk to; she wasn't loud like Tobi but wasn't quiet like Itachi. I had told everyone my plan on breaking her heart but I hadn't told them I wasn't going to do it anymore. Konan had disapproved of my plan but know she would probably be happy I wasn't going through with it.

"Oh, Tobi knows what Deidara-kun can go as. He can dress as a girl. Deidara-kun looks like a girl so it would be easy for him, right?" I felt my eye twitch. I hated when people said I looked like a girl; I looked like a guy.

"Tobi, yeah?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you can run in that costume of yours, un."

"It's sorta hard to walk in. Why?"

"Cause you're going to die, yeah!" I ran after Tobi and he kind of waddled away. Too bad I caught him in a few seconds. I, then, started to hit him on the head while he cried like a baby. I let him go after a while.

"Deidara-kun is so mean to Tobi. Tobi was just trying to help." A giant anime tear fell down from his left eye. I just rolled my eyes at him. He sometimes acted like he was seven not seventeen.

"Come on everyone. It's time to go." Pein lead the way out.

"Hell yeah! Time to party and steal kids candy!"

"Hidan, just shut up!" We all were use to Hidan stealing candy from kids during Halloween, it just got annoying, for he said it each year. It was a cool night and there was a full orange moon. As we left a voice called out to us.

"Hello everyone. **Where are you headed to?**"

* * *

><p>(Mika's PV)<p>

"NOOOO!"

"Stop being a baby!"

"Let me go or I'll yell rape!"

"Yell rape and no one will come!"

"Rape! Rape! Fire! Fire! Help!"

"Sakura, hold her still. She's trying to kick me!"

"KIBAAAAAA! NARUTOOOO! ANYONE! HELP!"

"Stop moving or else we'll have to gag you."

"I'll sue you all if you put that on me! I'll bite your hand off! Let me go! I don't want to do this!" A few minuets later I was staring at myself in the mirror. My face was now powdered pale white and my lips were blood red. My hair had been curled into soft waves and it shimmered with the silver sparkles that was put in it. I wore a white kimono with pale blue snow flakes and an ice blue obi was tied around it. The many layers of the kimono felt heavy against my body. Sakura had given me a pair of white flip-flops to wear since it went with the outfit.

"What the hell am I suppose to be?" I growled at the two girls standing with smug expressions on their faces.

"Your suppose to be Yuki-onna also known as the Snow Woman." Sakura explained. I couldn't help wondering where they got the kimono from. They wouldn't have just bought one just to have me dress up, right?

"Okay, where'd you get the kimono and why do I have to dress up as a Yuki-onna?"

"We told your Aunt you needed a costume and told her you should be Yuki-onna. She thought it was a great idea, since you don't dress up for Halloween, and bought you the kimono. The answer to your second question is simple, you look like her, kind of." I rolled my eyes at the two girls. I don't dress up for Halloween, ever.

_Ack, this powder itches! I look like a ghost with really red lips. I have no choice, though, since Auntie Mo paid a lot of money for this...why me?_

I gave a frustrated sigh and left my room with the two girls behind me. Sakura and Ino had come over to my house with Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Hinata. I should of been suspicious when those two wanted to 'see' my room. Hinata was the only one who didn't participate in making me up. Auntie Mo didn't even bother to tell me that they were going to do this; probably because if she did I would lock myself in my room until they left.

When I got down stairs the first person I noticed was Naruto. He was dressed up as a bowl of ramen. I should of known he would dress as that. The costume was very large, which made me wonder how he fit through the door. Naruto even had a pair of chopsticks stuck in the bowl. His arms were constricted and he waddled when he walked. Kiba was dressed up as a dog, I think. His costume was so not original. He dressed Akamaru up as a pumpkin. He looked so cute and even had a little stem hat. Sasuke was dressed as a rock star but he looked emo to me. Chicken Butt had no imagination whatsoever. Sakura was a witch; she called herself a white witch while Ino called herself a black witch. In other words one was suppose to do good and the other was evil. Hinata had on a cute bunny costume. She had on a white dress with a little tail in the back and white fluffy shoes; completing the outfit were white bunny ears. It was too cute, I wanted to hug Hinata to death.

"Have funny Mika. Be home by one okay sweetie?"

"Yes Auntie Mo."

When we finally left to go to the party I was curious on what kind of party LVH threw. Most people said it was great and fun while others said it was boring.

"So, what's the party like?" Ino was the first to answer.

"Well, they have lots of food, like pizza and ramen and candy, and they hire a band each year. This year they hired a DJ instead. At midnight they light a giant bond fire outside and shoot fireworks. They usually allow students to design the fireworks." Wow this was really an extravagant party the school was planning. I just don't know how long I could stay in the makeup. Naruto wanted to go trick-or-treating so we went through the neighborhood ringing door bells while we walked to the school. I had brought a bag with me so I could stuff all the candy in there.

_Ah, I missed going trick-or-treating. Last year I didn't do it because my friends said we were too old to do it and Auntie Mo wouldn't allow me to go by myself. At least I have Naruto who likes to go as much as I do. I get to have CHOCOLATE!_

I guess I was grinning like an idiot because Sasuke told me I looked like I was on crack.

"Shut up Chicken Butt! Oh, and if you haven't figured out what CB stands for then I just told you. I won't let you ruin my fun." I hooked arms with Naruto we ran to the next house. This is what happens when you mix me with any Holiday that involves chocolate. I kind of act a little bit weird, only a little bit though. Kiba and Naruto were laughing and eating candy and I kept stealing some of Naruto's chocolate bars when he wasn't looking.

_I can't wait for the party!_

* * *

><p>We got to the party and it looked like it had already gone wild. There are a lot of people running around in different costumes and I could smell the coke and food. It looked like everyone was having a good time.<p>

"Wow this is amazing. LVH sure knows how to throw a party. So what do you guys want to do?"

"Who are you talking to, hmm?" I turn my head around and notice that Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata were no where to be found. Standing there instead was Deidara and his friends.

_What the hell! They just left me? Some friends they are. Woah who's that?_

My eyes wander at the man standing in the back of the group. He had green hair and amber colored eyes. His skin was half black and half white and he had a strange venus flytrap thing on his shoulders. His costume looks so weird; I couldn't think of what he might be except a strange plant, maybe.

"Mika-chan! Why do you look so white? Do you like Tobi's costume?" Tobi was dressed up as a dango. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so funny.

"I love your costume, Tobi. My friends forced me into this outfit. I'm suppose to be Yuki-onna; nice costume Itachi." I couldn't believe Itachi dressed up as a weasel. It's was too funny and Kisame started to laugh too.

"He lost a bet so he had to dress like that." I looked over everyone and smile. Most of them have interesting costumes.

"Uh, Hidan what are you suppose to be?"

"What the fuck do you think? I'm the Grim Reaper, duh."

"The Grim Reaper only has a one bladed scythe not three." I pointed out. He looked kind mad so I assumed he had already had this talk with someone else.

"Three blades are cooler, Bitch!"

"Who the hell are you calling a Bitch, you man-whore! My name is Mika or Mi-ka-ma." I said my full name slowly so he could process it in the pea sized brain of his. I hate it when he calls me that. He can't just call me by my name. Hidan looked like he wanted to kill me; I was glad that his scythe wasn't real, he'd probably chop me into pieces.

"Anyways, who's your friend?" I was curious to know about their new companion. He looked away when I looked at him.

"This is Zetsu-kun. He's Tobi's bestest friend. Zetus-kun made friends with Tobi when no one else wanted to be Tobi's friend." I could literally see the adoration in his eye as he spoke about Zetsu.

"Nice to meet you Zetsu-san. I'm Mika if you haven't heard me telling the nitwit over there. What are you suppose to be for Halloween?"

"Uh, Mika that's how he looks, un." I looked at Deidara. He couldn't actually look like that, could he? I shrugged my shoulders. Who cares what he looks like, as long someone is nice they're considered cool in my book. Although, considering Deidara cool took almost two whole months. Making friends sometimes takes hard work.

"Well, it's still good to meet a fresh face. This party is great I can't wait till I hear the DJ playing. I've never been to a school party like this before."

"The school does go all out for Holiday parties. Deidara even made the fireworks." I could barley hear Konan. We had ended up sitting close to the back. Konan and I had decided to sit and eat. The guys all left to attack the candy table and they never really came back. Pein suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Konan. I could see Konan blush a little. They made a cute couple; it was rare for Pein to show public affection, I found out later on.

"Come on Konan let's go have some fun at the booths."

"Ah, I can't leave Mika alone. Mika why don't you come with us." I could see that Pein didn't like this idea. He wanted to be alone with her. I really didn't want to go right now. I waved my hand at Konan.

"Go. Have fun. I'll be fine right here." She gave me one last look and then left with Pein. They looked so comfortable with each other. I felt slightly jealous as the couple disappeared in the crowed. I saw Sakura talking with Sasori and they seemed to be having a good time. Sakura was laughing at Naruto and Sasori looked amused. Temari and Shikamrau were sitting at another table holding hands and whispering. They looked content just sitting and talking. Ino had somehow manged to get the nerve up to talk with Sai. They were standing near the punch table; Ino was flirting and surprisingly Sai seemed to be too. I sighed as I looked at all the lovey dovey couples. I would of gone to talk to them but I wanted to avoid Ino and Sakura. I had washed away the makeup they put on me, I had a feeling they wouldn't be too happy too see their hard work gone.

The DJ started to play an old song and everyone either cheered or groaned. The Monster Mash sung by Misfits came on. I liked the song but the guy singing it kind of sounded like he was screaming the lyrics. There were other versions of people singing the same lyrics but they sounded different. Some were better than the others; I preferred the one sung by Bobby Boris Pickett. I decided to listen to the song as the guy finally started to sing.

_I was working in the lab late one night_

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise_

_He did the mash, he did the monster mash_

_The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash_

_He did the mash, it caught on in a flash_

_He did the mash, he did the monster mash_

_From my laboratory in the castle east_

_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast_

_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes_

_To get a jolt from my electrodes_

_They did the mash, they did the monster mash_

_The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash_

_They did the mash, it caught on in a flash_

_They did the mash, they did the monster mash_

_The zombies were having fun_

_The party had just begun_

_The guests included Wolf Man_

_Dracula and his son_

_The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds_

_Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds_

_The coffin-bangers were about to arrive_

_With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five"_

_They played the mash, they played the monster mash_

_The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash_

_They played the mash, it caught on in a flash_

_They played the mash, they played the monster mash_

_Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring_

_Seems he was troubled by just one thing_

_He opened the lid and shook his fist_

_And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_

_It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash_

_The monster mash and it's a graveyard smash_

_It's now the mash, it's caught on in a flash_

_It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash_

_Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band_

_And my monster mash is the hit of the land_

_For you, the living, this mash was meant too_

_When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you_

_Then you can mash, then you can monster mash_

_The monster mash and do my graveyard smash_

_Then you can mash, you'll catch on in a flash_

_Then you can mash, then you can monster mash_

This was getting boring. I had no one to talk to and the people I could talk to were too busy staring into the eyes of their boyfriends or girlfriends. As the song finished I decided to get up and maybe go for a walk. I snuck out before Ino or Sakura could see my bare face. I thought no one had seen me but alas it would not be so.

"Where are you going, yeah?" I scowled at being caught. Why didn't I have ninja sneak abilities? It would be so much easier to sneak away without people seeing me.

"I'm going for a walk. This party is fun and all but it's mainly for couples to make-out." It was true because I had almost ran into a couple making out in the girl's bathroom. They didn't even notice me standing there.

"Can I come with you, un?" I was surprised. Deidara wanted to leave the party so soon.

"Well, if you want. You know you're breaking the hearts of the many fan girls who would die to dance with you right now?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed a bit and we started to walk. We just walked around the school until we were in the back of the parking lot. No cars were parked there and I could still here the music playing from the other side of the school. We sat down on one of the few benches they had stationed in the lot. Don't ask me why they had benches in a parking lot, they just did. We where both really quiet as we stared up at the full moon. It was orange in color, a harvest moon.

"You know they say a full moon on Halloween means all the monsters are out. It's also suppose to be a night where anything can happen." I remembered an old folk story about that. It was just some random thing I said.

"So are you enjoying the party, un?"

"It's different...I just didn't know that there would be so many couples. I'm glad that all my friends are happy but it makes it awkward, yeah know."

"That's also when all the fan girls come out of the wood work, yeah. Some of them scare me, un" I giggled. Deidara loved girls fawning over him; I couldn't imagine his being scared of a girl.

"I thought you loved girls even if they were crazy and weird."

"I like girls just not the stalker type ones, un. A couple of them followed me where ever I went during the party. They only left me alone when I went to the bathroom, yeah. When I came out they were all standing there, waiting for me, un." Okay maybe that was a little weird. I felt bad for him; good thing I wasn't a boy. I don't think I could deal with being surrounded by girls every single day and having them follow me.

"So, why'd you not dress up for Halloween?"

"I couldn't think of what to dress up as, un. I, at least, thought you and I could be the only ones not wearing a costume, yeah. Now I feel left out, hmm." He pouted at me with fake sadness on hs face. I punched him lightly in the arm.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't want to dress up. Ino and Sakura attacked me when they came to my house." We both burst out laughing for, really, no reason. I heard the wild music change to a slow dance. The song was Listen to Your Heart by D.H.T, it was the remixed slow version. I thought about all the couples slow dancing and looking into each others eyes. I felt a twang of hurt as the image of me and _him_ dancing together. That was the first and last time he ever said the three words every woman wanted to hear. Of course he never meant it and proved it to me last summer. I guess I had a really sour expression on my face because Deidara got up and held his hand out to me.

"You want to dance, yeah?" I looked at his hand. Maybe I should since this might be the last time a boy would ask me to dance. Even though this was probably a pity dance I didn't mind. Sometimes Deidara could be a really considerate guy. I took his hand and leaned my head, as best as I could, against his shoulder. I didn't really reach his shoulder so it was more like his chest, but he didn't seem to mind. I let the words of the song fill my head.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye._

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard._

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic,_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_.

All of a sudden I heard a loud boom and the sky lit up with bright lights. Deidara and I pulled apart and looked up, the fireworks had started and they looked beautiful. I remember Konan telling me Deidara was the one who set them up this year.

"Wow, they're amazing. You did a great job Deidara."

"Thanks, yeah." The fireworks were so bright and there were so many colors. The parking lot had a great view of the display. This was, truly, real art. I looked down and noticed that Deidara was still holding my hand.

_A night where anything can happen..._

* * *

><p><strong>Woot finally finished. I've been very busy with papers to write and other things. I hope you all liked this chapter. It was sort of fluff but I thought it was cute. I decided to throw Zetsu into the story. You'll find out more about him later on and why he just showed up. I know it's too early for Halloween but I thought I would go on ahead and write this. Enjoy!<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	9. Chapter 9: Tears

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Tears<strong>

(Mika's PV)

"I think we're finally done." I wiped my forehead and looked at our master piece. The art project for Kakashi was finally finished and it looked great. The building almost looked so real and life like. Painting it took a while but Deidara helped me so the process went a lot faster. I had a good feeling we were going to get an +A.

"Not bad, un. You're not that bad of an artist Shorty, yeah."

"Thanks. Your're not that bad either Deidei." Deidara scowled at me. I found out that he didn't like to be called Deidei cause it sounded like a girls name. I only did it when he called me Shorty. Now the only thing to figure out was how on earth were we going to bring this to school. I don't think Deidara could carry it on his motorcycle and Auntie Mo's back seat wouldn't be large enough. We could always walk to school with it but then we might drop it. This would take some brain work to figure out.

"Do you know anyone with a large enough car to carry this for us?"

"Nope, un. Most of the guys have smaller cars, yeah. We would probably need a minivan, hmm." We stood there looking at the model. It was quiet until my stomach growled. My face flushed slightly; I had forgotten to eat breakfast since I was almost late to Deidara's house. Deidara gave me an amused look and chuckled.

"Hungry, yeah? I have some cake in the fridge, un."

"What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate cake, un." When he said chocolate I bolted toward the kitchen. Auntie Mo would not approve of chocolate cake for lunch but I was starving. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I stared at the cake and could feel my mouth drooling. It looked so good. When I bit into it I felt like I was melting.

_I could die happy right now. I wonder where he got this?_

"Hey Dei, where'd you get the cake? It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it, un. I made it yesterday, yeah."

"You can bake? I don't believe it. Your're really good. I knew you had a feminine side Deidei."

"I don't have a feminine side, un! I just like to bake, yeah!" I laughed as he turned red. I guess not many people knew that playboy Deidara could bake sweets. Deidara went upstairs to get some stuff. I ate the cake in less than two minuets. I felt kind of bad once it was gone. As I stared at my empty plate the door bell rang.

"I'll get it for you." I yelled upstairs. When I opened the door there was no one there. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I noticed a slip of paper was on the ground. It looked like a note. I wanted to read it but I held down my curiosity. I was about to close the door when I saw something that made my heart stop. I saw white shoulder length hair and a flash of red warpped in it. Pale skin and a slender body. He was facing toward the side so he didn't see me looking. I saw one side of his icy green eyes and red lining under his eyes.

_Please it can't be him. Why is he here? I have to hide before he sees me._

As if he knew someone was watching him he started to turn toward my general direction. I slammed the door shut before he could see me. I leaned against the door and slid down breathing hard. Why did this have to happen? I was happy now and I had almost forgotten about him; I had a new life and he came back to ruin it.

_I don't want to see him. I promised myself never to see his face again and now he's here, of all places. What does he want?_

I was staring at the floor when Deidara came down, I didn't bother to look at him. I was still thinking about what I saw.

"Hey, what's wrong, un? You look like you've seen a ghost, yeah." I looked up at him. His face was way too close for comfort and I instinctively jerked my head back. I forgot I was leaning against the door and ended banging my head.

"Ouch!" I grabbed my head as it throbbed. Deidara helped me up and gave me an ice pack. I sighed and stared at the table. I remembered the note I had found. I handed it to Deidara and he read it quietly. His facial expression changed so quickly that I couldn't make out what it was. He seemed to stiffen and frown.

_I wonder what the letter says that's making Deidara act so weirdly? It must be a bad note or maybe a prank._

"Uh, hey are you all right?"

"No, yeah."

"So is that a yes or no?" I tried cracking a joke. He looked at me and smiled slightly. Well, at least he wasn't frowning any more. He stuffed the note in his pocket and sat there thinking. There was a really awkward silence that followed. It went on like this for a minuet or so. Finally he let out a sigh and grumbled something.

"So, what got you so worked up, hmm?"

"Nothing," I replied stiffly. He watched me for a second and then brushed it off. One good thing about Deidara is he doesn't try to talk to you if you don't want to talk. I got up and peeked out the window. No one was there, thank goodness. It was getting dark and Auntie Mo would want me home soon.

"Hey, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, okay. Try and figure out a way to bring that to school." I waved my hand toward our project. I could call Auntie Mo to pick me up but I didn't want to bother her. She's been under a lot of stress lately. I had to find a way home; walking was not an option. It would take me an hour to get home and there were probably creepy guys waiting to jump a girl walking alone.

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you give me a ride home? My bike has a flat and I kind of don't want to walk alone in the dark." He nodded and headed out to the garage. I followed behind him. When we got to his motorcycle I finally had a good look at it. It was a beautiful, sleek, black Ducati motorcycle. They were expensive and very powerful.

"How can you afford that kind of ride?"

"My job, un." I stared in disbelief. These kind of bikes cost a fortune. I still hadn't made enough money to buy my car working for my perverted boss. I felt so jealous; he had a motorcycle all to himself. Deidara handed me a helmet and I put it on. I hopped onto the back of the bike.

"You should hold onto me, un. Don't want you to fall off now, yeah." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't stupid enough to fall off. When he started I wrapped my arms around his waist. It felt great going so fast. Everything past by in a blur of color. It kind of felt like I was flying at high speed. I tightened my hold as he turned a sharp right.

"Uh, Mika Your hurting me, un."

"Sorry." I loosed up a little. Now that I realized I had my arms wrapped around Deidara's, very toned, stomach I could feel my face heat up. Good thing I was wearing the helmet; if he saw me flush I would never hear the end of it.

_Wow, this is so exciting! I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle. Double wow that Deidara has nice abs. They're so toned and...ack stop thinking like that! Bad Mika, bad girl!_

I mentally slapped myself. Why on earth did I think about that, I have no clue. I sighed; my life was getting so complicated. I bet fan girls would of loved to be riding with Deidara holding on for dear life.

_He's probably taken all his girlfriends on his bike. Maybe they wore the same helmet I'm wearing..._

For some reason that thought made me feel slightly jealous. Why the hell did I feel jealous when I didn't even like him that way.

_I don't like him like that, right? Oh, kami...I'm second guessing myself. I can't like him; he's my new best friend. I must stay strong!_

We finally got to my house I felt myself sigh with relief. I took the helmet off and jumped quickly off. Deidara had his helmet off too; I handed his helmet back. I was surprised by the look he had on his face; it looked like he was disappointed but why. As quickly as it appeared his face returned to normal.

"Did you like the ride, yeah?"

"It was amazing! I felt like I was flying; that was the best feeling ever." A goofy smile spread over my face. I felt giddy and wanted to run around. I suddenly had so much energy and wanted to do something with it. Deidara laughed at me as bounced a little.

"Thanks for the ride Deidara. See ya tomorrow." I waved to him as he sped off. Tomorrow was the day we would present our project. For some reason I felt a sort of dread. His face flashed in my mind. I tried to push the thoughts away but they kept coming back.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of Tobi's car and looked for Deidara. Tobi had said he left early to bring the project to school and leave it in the art room. It was chilly; I pulled my jacket closer to my body. I spotted long blond hair and started to walk toward it.<p>

"Deidara-kun!" Deidara turned around surprised and so did I. Tobi charged toward me and I tried to get out of the way. He slammed against me and I ended up pulling Deidara down as we all crashed to the ground with an 'oof'.

"TOBI, UN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YEAH!" Tobi got off of me and I could finally breath. He was heavy for such a scrawny kid. I looked up and noticed what a strange position Deidara and I were in. I had my legs in between his and he had his hand on my waist. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breaths on my face.

"AHH!" I jumped up like I had been burned. My face flushed three times darker than before. Deidara was slightly pink as well; probably embarrassed that someone could see us like that, it would ruin his image. Another awkward silence followed. Tobi began to whistle and and rock back and forth on his the balls of his feet.

"Ahem. Well, thanks for bringing the project here so early." I avoided eye contact.

"Ah, no problem, yeah." Deidara rubbed the back of his head. Tobi had somehow disappeared to chase a butterfly. I rolled my eyes; this was all Tobi's fault.

"Deidara, I-"

"Mikama is that you?" I gulped when I heard the low voice. I didn't turn around. I knew who it was; only one person ever called me by my full name besides Auntie Mo. Deidara noticed that I was frozen and narrowed his eyes at the person behind me.

"Mikama?" My head said don't turn around while my body just moved on its own. I finally made it around to meet those icy green orbs I use to love so much. He had a slight smile on his face as he stared at me. I was so shocked when he pulled me into a hug.

_Why the hell is he here! He's touching me! Snap out of it!_

I finally did snap out of my shock and pushed him away. I glared at him with anger and sadness. I could feel my eyes prick but I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"Mikama, I missed you. We need to talk about what happened." He wanted to talk after all that happened. Was he serous? I didn't want to talk to him about anything.

"You want to talk! You want to talk about how you broke my heart! I don't want to talk to you, Kimimaro! Get the hell out of my sight!" I was hissing at him and felt the tears start to fall. Deidara reached out for me but I ran away. I couldn't let Tobi and Deidara see me break down and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see how much he hurt me. I got to the back of the school building and cried my eyes out. All the memories came crashing back.

_[Flash Back]_

_"Kimimaro?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I-I love you!" He stared at me for a second and then pulled me closer. My face felt flushed and I could hardly breath._

_"Mikama, I love you too." I broke into a smile and snuggled closer as we swayed to the music. I was finally going to be a junior. I was spending my summer with Kimimaro, my parents and my friends. Nothing could ruin this summer._

_(Later that summer)_

_I cried and cried. I cried until my eyes were red. I cried until my throat got dry. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Standing at my parents gravestones people looked so sad. Kimimaro had his arms wrapped around me and Auntie Mo was holding my hand. They were gone and it was my fault. I should of ended up with them too, instead I was alive and they were dead. My cousin and best friend, Kiki, held my other hand. She had come to visit for the summer but now we were at a funeral._

_"I-I s-should b-be *hiccup* t-there w-w-with them t-to."_

_"Miakana it isn't your fault. You must forgive yourself." Kimimaro squeezed me tighter and Kiki gave me a re-assuring look. After the funeral everything seemed to change; my friends didn't hang out with me as much, they hung out with Kiki. Kimimaro didn't visit as often as he would. I felt lonely and it felt unbearable. After two weeks I decided to go see Kimimaro and brought some cookies. I went to his house and knocked on the door. No one answered but the door was opened. I pushed it open and walked in. I would be regretting this for the rest of my life._

_"Kimimaro I love you." A familiar voice said. I couldn't seem to place it, though._

_"I love you too, Kiki." I gasped. It wasn't true, my head was playing tricks on me. I walked into the living room and dropped the cookies I had made. Kimimaro and Kiki were making-out on the couch. They both looked up when the dish I had the cookies in shattered. They looked like deers caught in the headlights of a car. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up._

_"Mikama!"_

_"Mika it..it isn't what it looks like!"_

_"Really? I see my best friend/cousin making out with my boyfriend of two years! Then tell me what I'm suppose see!" Tears were flowing out of my eyes and I couldn't see anymore. My heart was already broken and now it shattered into pieces. I had thought Kimimaro would be there for me and that Kiki would remain my loyal best friend. I was so wrong._

_"We're over Kimimaro! I hate you Kiki; your're suppose to be my best friend and cousin! H-how could you!" Before they could answer I ran out of the house. It must of been my lucky day because Auntie Mo said we were moving back to where she lived that night._

_[End Flash Back]_

I kept crying. The bell rang for first period but I didn't budge. No one would find me back here. No one would look for me here. My new world was crumbling and all because of him. I had finally found something to hold onto. Something to help me heal; but good things never last.

* * *

><p>I finally decided to go to class. I missed some of them but right now I didn't care. I walked toward my chemistry class very slowly. I had stopped in the bathroom to see that my eyes were red and puffy. I tried to splash cold water on my face to get rid of the redness. It worked a little but I still looked horrible. When I got to Kakashi's chem class I could hear people talking very loudly. Kakashi wasn't in yet; he was fifteen minuets late. I walked toward Tobi and Deidara not looking them in the eyes. I didn't want them to see my face so I kept my head down. I shoved my face in my text book and didn't bother saying anything.<p>

"Mika-chan why is your face red? Have you been crying?" I ignored Tobi. I wasn't going to tell him anything. No one needed to know my pathetic love life. Suddenly my text book was taken away from me. Tobi was looking at me from the other side.

"Give it back," I growled. I didn't want to look at anyone and Tobi was making it hard for me. He gave me a worried look when he saw my face. I must of looked like something the cat dragged in. Tobi wouldn't leave me alone until he knew I was okay. Before he could ask anything else Kakshi walked in. I never thought I would be so happy to see our closet perv teacher so much.

"Sorry class I'm late. I had to help this old lady-"

"That's a fucking lie, you bastard!" Hidan pointed at Kakashi with an accusing look. Kakashi visibly gulped and went to work. At least I didn't have to talk to Tobi or Deidara for now.

When I went to lunch I avoided them. Naruto and everyone else I usually sat with didn't know anything. They weren't there when I met him. Before I could sit down someone grabbed my arm and started pulling me. It was Deidara and Tobi was right behind him.

"Let go of me." I tried to struggle against Deidara but he had a firm grip on my arm. Tobi was there to make sure I didn't break away. Right now I was making a scene in the cafeteria but I didn't really care. Finally they had dragged me all the way to their table. The whole group stared at me. I glared holes into Deidara's and Tobi's head.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms not meeting their gazes. Everyone was quiet. I had a feeling Deidara told them what had happened this morning.

T_hat bastard...telling everyone what happened! They won't leave me alone until I tell them, though. Arg I have to tell them..._

I told them everything. I told them how Kimimaro was my boyfriend for two years. How my parents died last summer and how I found my cousin and him together. By the time I had finished my story everyone was silent. I could feel new waves of tears coming but I held them down as much as I could.

"Mika I-" Deidara started to say something but the bell rang. I bolted out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't want to hear their pity words. I could feel the tears going down my face as I ran away. I had to face them sometime but not now. Deidara would get me during art class I just hoped I had run out of tears by then.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww poor Mika. I didn't want to write this chapter but Jess said I should. Now you all now what happened. Sorry to all the people who like Kimimaro but I couldn't think of anyone else to pick. Please don't kill me. Thanks to everyone for the reviews.<strong>

**Please Review**

**Kikat d(^.^)b**


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday Part 1

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Birthday Part 1<strong>

(Mika's PV)

I tried to walk to art class as slow as possible. I wanted to avoid talking to Deidara as much as possible. When I finally made it to art class, being 15 minuets late, Kakashi wasn't there.

_That lazy ass teacher! Why can't he ever show up on time?_

Deidara noticed me and came toward me. I wanted to turn around and run. I didn't want to have him pity me.

"Hey, un. If you don't want to talk about it I won't ask, yeah." My whole body seemed to relax. Deidara really was an understanding person. I'm glad I made friends with him even though he was a jerk at the beginning.

"Thanks." I gave him a grateful smile and went to our work table. Our project was on top of the table covered up with some cloth. Kakashi finally came in and made up some excuse, same old same old. The class went fairly quickly as we looked at the other art projects. They were all stunning and took my breath away. Deidara and I got a lot of compliments on our project. I saw Kakashi grading the projects; he just gave you an +A if you did the project. The bell rang and we all left our projects in the art room. I was feeling much better after that class. It was refreshing to see so many unique works of art take so many different forms. Deidara said something about wanting to blow up our project later; I didn't really care if he did as long as I could take a picture before hand.

* * *

><p>"Mika, wake up. Come on and get up. Mika?"<p>

"Ahnnn...leave me alone. Need more sleep."

"Mikama Elizabeth Stone! If you don't get up right now I'll be forced to get the ice bucket!"

"AHHH! NOOO! Not the bucket!" I bolted upright from my bed and stared horrified at my aunt. The last time she threatened me with the ice bucket I had thought she was kidding, but she actually did dump ice water on me. Never again would I let that happen to me.

"Good you're finally up. Happy birthday my seventeen year old niece. I'm so excited for your party and to invite all your friends and-"

"Woah. Who said I was going to have a party? I don't want one." I liked parties and all, just not ones that I had to throw. Auntie Mo huffed and looked disappointed.

"For once I would like to throw my niece a birthday party. Mika don't be so mean to your aunt. I promise to throw you a wonderful party." Auntie Mo was using the guilt trip and pouty face on me. Wasn't I the one who was suppose to do the puppy eyes and yet my Auntie Mo was doing it to me.

"Fine, whatever you want," I mumbled as I tried to snuggle back into my bed. Auntie Mo wouldn't take any of that and stripped the covers off leaving me cold.

"Come on down stairs. I have a surprise waiting for you." I groaned again. It was Saturday which meant sleep time for me. I glared at my alarm clock as it blinked 8AM.

Today was December 15, my seventeenth birthday. I had successfully avoided a certain ex-boyfriend for a whole month. When I saw him I would turn the other way or hide behind Kisame or anyone that was tall; which meant almost everyone, being really short. I know I was acting like a little kid but I still didn't want to confront him. Deidara and I seemed to get along even better and we became even closer friends. I still had to find Christmas gifts for everyone and I only had 10 days left.

I trudged down stairs in my shorts and warm hoody holding Mr. BaBa. I kept rubbing my eyes, I was still so tired. I looked around the kitchen and saw Auntie Mo making pancakes. My friends sat at the kitchen and dining room tables.

"Hey guys," I waved slightly and yawned. I went to the fridge and looked inside, squeezing my stuffed sheep closer to me.

_Nice to see my friends here and...Wait! What the hell are they doing at my house! It's eight in the morning for crying out loud! I'm wearing shorts...and a hoody...and holding Mr. BaBa! Crap!_

I whirled around and stared at all the people in my house. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu were all sitting at the island in the kitchen. Sasori and Sakura were sitting at the small coffee table. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji were sitting at the dining room table. They were all staring at me with either amused or suppressed laughter on their faces. We just stared at each other for a few minuets. Finally Hidan broke the silence with his cocky mouth.

"What the hell! You still sleep with a fucking stuff animal! That's hilarious; the Bitch hasn't grown up yet!" He started cackling and slapping his sides. I glared daggers at him and at the other people who started to crack up as well.

"Shut up Hidan! Mr. BaBa is special to me so fuck off!" I grounded my teeth at him. I heard Auntie Mo gasp at my colorful language.

"Mr. BaBa?" Sasuke was smirking trying to be cool and not laugh. I wanted to punch something or someone right now.

"Shut your trap chicken butt!" Sasuke glared at me. You could feel the static in the room as I glared at Sasuke and Hidan. Sasuke glared at me while Hidan was still laughing his guts out.

"What are you guys doing here? Trying to free load off me and Auntie Mo?" I still glared at Sasuke as I said this. Auntie Mo frowned and gave me a be-nice-to-your-friends look. I rolled my eyes and looked back at everyone this time.

"Your Aunt invited us over so we could help plan for the party, yeah." I glanced at Deidara and raised an eyebrow at Auntie Mo. She had planned this with _my_ friends and didn't tell me. I really didn't want a party right now.

"Auntie Mo, I really don't want a party. Maybe you should wait until I turn twenty-one so I can drink and stuff." I was hoping maybe, just maybe, she would go with the idea.

"Mika, I want to throw you a party. Let me do this one little thing. I promise it won't be too big of a party." I have a soft spot for my aunt since she was the one who took me in.

"Alright. It can't be a huge party, though." Auntie Mo gave me a smile and went back to work on the pancakes. In the end everyone stayed and ate breakfast. Auntie Mo wouldn't let me kick anyone out so I had no choice. She wanted to kick me out of the house so she could prepare for the party. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu and Itachi stayed to help Auntie Mo prepare while everyone else went to the mall to kill time. Unfortunately the group that went to the mall included Sasuke and Hidan. Hidan was still cracking up about and calling me a baby for sleeping with a stuffed animal. Sasuke was just being his emo self and annoying the heck out of me with his one word answers. I mean sure Neji does that too but at least when he's with Tenten he says a lot more and even smiles sometimes. Sasuke really needed to get a girlfriend if Neji acted different when his girlfriend was around. I really couldn't think of anyone besides Karin and even I don't think it would be right to have them date.

We got to the mall and decided to split up in two groups. Tenten, Neji, Deidara, Tobi, and I were one group while Sasuke, Kisame, Hidan, Kiba, and Sasori were the other group. We all split up and promised to be back by ten. Trying to kill a couple of hours in the mall was not my idea of fun. At least Ino and Sakura weren't here to try and get me in another outfit. We wandered around for a while. I even stopped at Jiraiya's place and he gave me, for my birthday, 'Devil's Temptation' fudge. Sai grumbled about not getting anything for his birthday and Tenten just said that he would of if he weren't a male.

"I'm so bored. You can only walk around this mall so many times before you loose your mind." I groaned and flopped onto one of the many random and hard benches the mall so generously supplied for tired shoppers. Tenten and Neji had gone off somewhere so that left me with Tobi and Deidara. Tobi was bouncing up and down for no reason. Deidara looked like he was going to kill him if he didn't stop.

"Tobi can't believe Mika-chan is so old now. Tobi can't wait for the party and cake!"

"Tobi, I'm not that old. Your older than me by a year so you're the old one." I looked at all the windows. It was so crowded here and people seemed really busy.

_Why are so many people out and about? It's Saturday, they should be sleeping...I should be sleeping. Well, ten days until Christmas...holy seltzer water, I forgot to get gifts!_

I knew I was forgetting something. I needed to get everyone a gift; which meant I had to get Sasuke one as well. First, I had to get rid of Tobi and Deidara so they wouldn't see their presents.

"Hey, guys? I need to go shopping, so could you leave me alone."

"Why do you need to be alone, yeah?"

"Uh, I have to get some girl stuff, you know bras, tampons and stuff." Deidara's face went red when I mentioned my womanly necessities. He worked in a Women's underwear store and yet mentioning tampons made him go red. Tobi didn't seem fazed by what I said. He just blinked at me as if he had no idea what any of the stuff I mentioned was.

"Uh, lets go Tobi, un. We'll, ah, meet you back here in one hour, yeah." Deidara tugged at his collar and dragged a confused Tobi away. His ears were red and it slowly spread down to his neck. I giggled as they disappeared. Seeing an embarrassed Deidara was really funny. I should try and make him embarrassed more often.

_Onward to an hour of grueling work!_

* * *

><p>"It's so good to be home!" I fumbled for my keys with a bunch of shopping bags in my hands. Everyone was shivering from the cold and looked tired. The mall wasn't that big but walking around it about five times was a workout. As I opened the door someone covered my eyes. I growled as I nearly tripped on the Welcome mat.<p>

"What the hell? I can't see!"

"We don't want you to see the end product yet, un. Your Aunt wants you to go up to your room and wait a while, hmm." Deidara led me into my house and up the stairs. He finally let me go and I scowled at him.

"I could of closed my eyes if you told me, you know. I nearly broke my neck when you did that." Deidara just gave me a shrug. I pushed him out of the my room and locked my door. I had to put all the gifts I got away so no one could find them. It took me a good hour and a half to find gifts for everyone.

I got Hinata I got her two ivory white hair clips made in the shape of a lily. I got Sakura dangle earrings with dark pink cherry blossom flowers hanging at the end. Ino's new obsession was a new line of makeup and perfume. I got her a makeup kit from that line; it was so expensive, she better have gotten me something nice. I went and got Tenten a book on weapons throughout the centuries. Temari present was a little hard; I ended up getting her a book on different hairstyles. I saw an origami book while I was shopping and Konan came into mind.

I got Naruto a coupon book for a years free supply of different flavored ramen. I had no idea they had those kind of things. Kiba needed a new jacket. He wore his fuzzy hoody too much so I got him a chocolate brown leather jacket. I think the best gift was the one I got for Sasuke. I was going through a book store and happen to find the perfect gift for him. It was a book called 'A Dummies Guide on How Not to be Emo'. I almost fell on the floor laughing my head off. Sure he would hate me for it but it was too good to resist. The second best gift was for Hidan. I got him a book to but it was called 'How to Learn Manners and Edict'. In my opinion Hidan needed to learn this; I would probably be getting an earful of swears later on. I got Sasori new wood cutting tools for his puppet making. Deidara would receive some new art clay and a book on making chocolate pastries; hopefully he would make me some. I got Pein a gift card to a tattoo store where they do piercings as well; just in case he wanted a new piercing. I got Itachi a book for '101 Ways to Annoy Your Little Brother'. Kisame would be getting a gift card to the new sushi place since he loved sushi; just not the fish kind. Kakuzu would be getting twenty bucks from me. That was the only thing I could think of. I got Tobi a book called 'How to Be a Good Boy'. It had really cute pictures in it. Neji was hard because I didn't really know what he liked so I just got a book on Philosophy. For Auntie Mo I got her a porcelain tea set made in England. It was pink with delicately drawn flowers. I spent a good fortune on buying all these gifts; good thing I saved up my money.

* * *

><p>Auntie Mo made me dress up in a new outfit for my party. I could hear the door bell ring and people down stairs talking. There was music playing and it sounded like everyone was having a good time. I kept my door locked so Ino and Sakura wouldn't try and help me get ready. The dress Auntie Mo got me was a midnight blue color that came up to my knees. It flared out and had spaghetti straps. Simple but very beautiful and I actually liked it. I put on a pair of silver gladiator sandals, yes I own other shoes besides Converse, and left my hair down only putting a silver ivory hair clip on the side. No makeup except some clear lip gloss and I was done. I came out of my room and down the stairs. Everything had gotten quiet and I peeked around the corner.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKA!"

Everyone yelled at me and then they all ran and we had a group hug, me being squashed in the middle. I had a feeling Auntie Mo invited everyone from my grade to the party. I said a small party but this was defiantly not small at all. I went and talked to everyone and we hung out for a while. I was standing near the door when it rang.

"Hey, come on-" I stared at icy green orbs. I blinked and he was still there. Kimimaro looked at me holding a warped present. He looked very handsome in a simple white shirt and dark washed jeans. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to say something. Finally I just closed the door in his face and ran through the crowed of people to get as far away as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all. Sorry for such a long wait. I've been very busy with school. First term is ending next week so I have lots of work and projects to do. I'll try to update soon. I must now work on my other story and hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**Please Review.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Part 2

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Birthday Part 2<strong>

(Mika's PV)

I walked to the back of the house out into the backyard where other people were dancing and talking. I heard the door bell ring again and knew Auntie Mo would answer this time; she doesn't know what happened between Kimimaro and I.

_Why did he have to show up? I was actually enjoying this party. Where's a friend when you need one?_

Some part of me wants to give him a chance to explain himself and another part just wants to shove him out a twenty story window for being a cheating scum. Seeing him after successfully avoiding him for a whole month just put a damper on my mood.

_Lets see...Sasori and Sakura are over there. What are they...EWWW! Look away before my virgin eyes melt! Hinata and Naruto...awww cute couple...at least their not doing what...nope never mind. Ino's flirting with Sai...he needs to get a clue and ask her out already...if I have to hear her moan and groan about him one more time I'll jump off a cliff...a very short cliff. Tobi...drank too much soda...note to self never give Tobi sugar so he can keep his clothes ON! Where's Auntie Mo? She should be supervising, right? I wonder if-_

"Hey, un." I was jogged out of my thinking by a light punch on my arm. Deidara was smiling at me; he seemed to be up to something. I knew that look in his eyes and it meant trouble.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, yeah."

"Nothing my butt. I know that look." He tried to give me an innocent smile but I knew better. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hidan lighting something on fire. I think it was my neighbor's tulips.

"HIDAN! Don't do that! Unless you want Mr. Grouchy to beat you with his hunting rifle I suggest you put out the fire." Deidara snickered and mumbled about him being an idiot. I whole heartily agreed with that statement. All the gifts I got where on a table and there were a lot. Inviting your whole grade to your birthday had its perks. Everyone seemed to like the cake Auntie Mo made; Auntie Mo seemed to be letting them do almost whatever they wanted, almost. I forgot Deidara was standing next to me when he coughed, breaking me away from my thoughts once again.

"What?" I looked up at him and waited. He didn't say anything for a while and just looked like he was somewhere far away.

"I want to show you something, yeah."

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"Follow me, un." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the house. He lead me outside and kept tugging me along. I had to jog in order to keep up with his long strides. Deidara had an excited smile on his face. He ended up leading me to the beach; it was quiet and cold. I rubbed my arms, I didn't have anything except a spaghetti strapped dress.

"Sorry, should of gotten you a coat first, hmm." Deidara draped his blazer over my shoulders and then kept walking.

_What in the world is that boy up to? Its freezing out here...if I catch a cold I swear I'll-_

I heard a loud boom and jumped. The sky filled with lights and I looked up. Just like at the Halloween Party the sky was filled with fireworks. I gasped in awe at the display; it was just as beautiful and maybe even better. The fireworks made different shapes, flowers, animals and other odd things. Deidara came back and grinned at my surprised face.

"Well, what do you think, yeah?"

"I-its beautiful. Breathtaking." We watched the fireworks for two more minuets when they finally stopped. Everything was silent again and the sky had gotten dark. We both stood next to each other in silence, just thinking.

"Deidara, that was the best present I've ever gotten! You went out of your way to make fireworks for me. Thank you." He really surprised me; I had no idea he could do this.

"I like making them, yeah. I know you enjoyed the fireworks from Halloween so why not have some for your birthday, hmm? Also, that's not all I have, un." Deidara held a square wrapped present and handed it to me.

"Shouldn't I wait until later?"

"I want you to open it now, un." I stared at him quizzically but decided to see what he had gotten me. I ripped the paper off and stuffed it into his jacket pocket; I don't want to liter. I blinked at what lay in the box. It was a simple silver necklace; there was a silver circle and in the middle dangled a single pearl.

"I-I don't know what to say..." It was simple but beautiful and elegant. I didn't like flashy jewelry so I rarely wore any but this I would wear forever. I unclasped it and put it on.

"Thank you. I love it so much!" I gave Deidara a hug and he chuckled. He squeezed my arms and pulled slightly back.

"Um, Mika?" I looked up and saw his face slightly pink. He had also forgotten to put any kind of grunt or yeah at the end of his sentence.

_Oh, is he cold? Maybe I should give him back his jacket...its like ten degrees out here._

"Are you alright? Your face is red. Do you want your jacket back?" I stared to shrug off his jacket when he put a firm but gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked back up and gave a confused look.

"I'm fine, yeah. I just..well I um..."

"What?"

"Ilikeyou, willyougooutwithme?" I blinked and tried to process his jumbled up words. He said them so fast I couldn't even make them out clearly.

"Uh, could you repeat that, maybe slower?"

"I...I," Deidara gave a loud sigh and looked me straight in the eyes, "I like you, a lot. Will you go out with me, un?" I stared at him, my mouth slightly open.

"You...what...how...eh?" I couldn't even come up with a complete sentence; my mind was a jumbled mess. I needed to get a grip and say something, but what.

"I...Deidara, I like you too, but more as a friend. I'm not really ready for a relationship again. Could you please give me more time?" I peeked up and saw his crushed look. I really felt bad now. My feelings for him were weird, I liked Deidara but I don't now if it was more like a friend feeling or an actual attraction feeling.

"I'll wait, un. I'll wait as long as I have to." He had a determined look on his face and I guess that meant he was for real. I sighed and tried to think of something to say.

"Lets go back." I started to walk back and Deidara followed silently. It was an awkward walk back but I had a lot on my mind.

_Deidara...do I like him like that? I just don't want to get hurt again...he is a playboy too...maybe he changed. Only time will tell._

I lightly fingered the necklace he gave me and sighed. This birthday was full of surprises._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Good, bad, okay or you don't care? I think I'll end this by chapter 15 or maybe 19 depends on how much I can work with. Thans for the reviews and don't worry I'll elaborate on Deidara abd his friend's "job".<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	12. Chapter 12: And a Happy New Year

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: And a Happy New Year<strong>

(Mika's PV)

"YOU WHAT!" I covered my ears as the girls yelled at me.

_Bad idea to tell them what happened between me and Deidara. Its almost Christmas and I finally tell them..bad idea._

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari and Konan all stared at me while I rubbed my bleeding ears. Hinata was the only thoughtful one not to yell at me. We were all sitting in my living having a before Christmas sleep over, not my idea.

"Why'd you say no?"

"I didn't say no, I said I'd have to think about it."

"In a guys mind it means no," Ino said in an annoyed tone.

"You don't like Deidara?" Konan looked at me and I thought. I wasn't afraid to tell the truth and Konan wouldn't beat me up either so might as well.

"I like him but more like a friend. Anyways I'm afraid of getting hurt again, Deidara is known as a player and has dated half the female population." Konan sighed and everyone else nodded, they knew more about Deidara's dating past than I did.

"I told him not to keep dating and dumping. But no he wouldn't listen to me." Konan kept grumbling to herself. I got up and grabbed a bag of popcorn from the kitchen. We were going to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was about ten right now and Auntie Mo had already hit the hay.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie and kept thinking about Deidara. I kept running over what he said in my mind and still couldn't understand why he had a sudden fascination with me.

_He's my best friend...my best guy friend. He never showed interest in me before...right? Argh. I'm so blind when it comes to guys and me but I can tell when a guy likes someone else...stupid, stupid, stupid._

I banged my head into the couch and groaned. Boys were too complicated for me to figure out. I had had only one boyfriend and look how great that turned out, not. Deidara had been a great person to me after we settled our differences.

_Come to think of it he hasn't dated anyone since October...wonder why. Maybe I could...no I shouldn't...but he wouldn't hurt me...maybe when he gets tired of me...why is my life like this?_

Sure if Deidara broke my heart Konan would probably beat the life out of him but I just didn't want to feel so broken again. I would just leave my love life to fate and see what happens.

"Guys, I'm just gonna see what happens on its own okay. I don't want you to try and do anything. Promise." Ino and Sakura looked sad at the thought of not playing matchmaker.

"Fine." I smiled and went back to watching the movies. If only I had checked their backs and would of seen them cross their fingers.

* * *

><p>(3rd person or no PV)<p>

The girls were sprawled all over the living room, snuggled in their sleeping bags. There were only two empty sleeping bags, one belonging to a certain pink haired girl. Everyone else slept peaceful on Christmas day, no noise was heard from outside either.

Ino and Sakura were in the kitchen whispering to each other. A certain five foot two friend of theirs was the subject of their talk.

"So what should we do about the Mika Problem?" Ino crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Sakura. They both hadn't thought up a good enough plan to set their friend up with the well known playboy, Deidara.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? Your the one who comes up with these things, I'm just the henchman, er, woman." Sakura gave Ino a pointed look and waited for some crazy idea to pop out of her platinum blond friend's mouth.

"I've got an idea! We can set them up on a "date". Somehow we have to get them to end up at the same place and have no choice but to take a walk." Ino smiled with excitement and Sakura just sweat dropped. Usually when it came to Ino's matchmaking plans she made Sakura do all the work.

"Sakura tell Sasori to somehow get Deidara to Konoha park this afternoon and then leave him there. I'll find a way to get Mika to get there too and pretend to go back for my keys or something and then leave her with Deidara." Ino babbled on about how great her plan was and such. Sakura was trying to come up with a way to get her boyfriend to trick his best friend.

The girls heard the light footfalls of Mika's Aunt coming down the stairs. Auntie Mo appeared in the kitchen and greeted the two girls.

"Hello Ino and Sakura. You two are up early. Scheming away I see." She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and the girls swallowed lumps that were forming in their throats.

"What on earth are you talking about Ms. uh..."

"It's Momo Sato, but feel free to call me Auntie Mo.

"Uh, anyways what do you mean by scheming Ms. Sato." Sakura kicked Ino under the kitchen table and gave her the you're-being-too-obvious look. Auntie Mo chuckled and just shook her head.

"I think you girls know what I mean and to tell you the truth I hope you two accomplish your little plan." With that Auntie Mo went to look though the fridge to see what she could make for breakfast.

Ino and Sakura left and went back to the living room to see that Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Mika staring to wake up. Mika yawned and stretched like a cat. She looked over at the two girls near the doorway and eyed them suspiciously, trying to figure out why they were already up.

"Come on girls time to eat." Auntie Mo peeked in and smiled at her niece. Mika rolled her eyes and got up. Looking outside she noticed the ground was covered in snow.

"Mika! Let's go for a walk later on." Ino smiled trying to look innocent as possible. As much as Mika loved Ino she didn't want to go outside into the cold.

"But it's cold out. Why not stay here?"

"Please! Spend some time with your friend." Ino pouted and Mika just sighed and relented. Sakura still had to figure out how to convince Sasori to do what Ino had told her. This would take some major bribing on her part.

* * *

><p>(Mika's PV)<p>

_Ino where the hell did you go!_

I shivered in my black jacket. Sure it was warm but standing in the same spot for over ten minuets can make you cold if you don't move. Ino had gone off to get some food from a vendor and never came back. She told me to wait for her but still nothing. I called her phone numerous times but I always got her voice mail.

_I'll try and call it one more time. Then if she doesn't pick up I'll leave._

I phoned her and waited. Voice mail again!

"INO! When I get home I'm gonna murder you! The police won't even find your body!" I snapped my phone shut and rubbed my temples. I was getting a major headache right now. I started to walk through the park still fuming.

I passed a bench and noticed blond hair. Still mad I assumed it was Ino. I snuck up and pulled her ponytail really hard.

"What the hell, yeah!" The person turned around and glared at me. I looked at Deidara and he stared back.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I gave a weak smile. He scowled and huffed. I noticed his nose was slighty red from the cold.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Sasori told me he wanted to show me something and to meet him at the park, un. I've been here for thirty minuets and I'm freezing now, yeah."

"Ino ditched me too. She said she'd be right back and never came back. Said something about getting food from a vendor..." I stopped and thought for a second. Ino wouldn't dare eat fatty vendor food. She liked to stay thin and only ate healthy. I smacked my forehead for being so stupid.

"I'm such an idiot. She set me up! I told her not to mess with my life and she probably conviced Sakura to help!" Deidara looked confused.

"I told my friends about what happened on my birthday. I told them not to interfere but I guess they don't listen. Ino brought me here to the park and left me. Sasori brought you to the park and never showed up. Now connect the dots." Deidara's face turned into understanding.

"So this was a set up for us to meet, yeah. Sakura somehow convinced Sasori to do this, un." I was wondering what she did to make him do this. Probably major bribing and begging had to happen.

"Well, I'm not standing here all day. I'm cold and standing still doesn't help the cause." Deidara nodded and we started to walk together. There was an awkward silence between us and he seemed to distance himself from me. I guess he was giving me space.

_I usually can talk to him but not today. Ino is so dead...but she did this for me for a reason...why?_

"Um...Merry Christmas?" I mentally smacked myself for saying something so stupid. Deidara chuckled slightly.

"Yup and a Happy New Year, un. Want to get some hot chocolate, hmm?" I perked up and nodded vigorously. We went inside a shop and waited in line. I inhaled the fresh scent of chocolate and cinnamon.

"Two hot chocolates please," I chirped at the cashier. All of a sudden the employees came and started ringing bells. Deidara gave me shrug and I just looked confused.

"Congratulations! You two are the hundredth customer to buy hot chocolate. We're doing a Holiday Special. You get a free hot chocolate and cinnamon bun next time you come in." The old man, who was the boss, smiled at us.

"Uh...thanks." We both gave each other weird looks and accepted the gift certificates. The old man smiled and had a strange look in his eyes. He cleared his throat and smiled at us again.

"Also, you two are under the mistletoe." I looked up and noticed and pole with mistletoe hanging from it above us. The cashier was holding the pole and grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! That's not fair. It wasn't there before!" I scowled at the boss. Deidara coughed and looked around.

"Oh come one. Young love is so cute. Just one kiss." The customers in the shop were all looking at us. Suddeny some stupid started yelling "kiss kiss" and everyone else joined. I groaned and looked at Deidara. He gave an impish smile.

"I guess we have to, yeah."

"I guess..." I sighed and looked around. No way to get out of this. Deidara leaned in closer and I squeezed my eyes shut. He was getting closer, I could smell his cologne.

_Hmm smells good..._

I felt his lips press against mines lightly. I stiffened and felt my head swim. My body relaxed and my mind went blank. He was about to pull away but my arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back. He felt slightly surprised but kissed me again, a little harder. The whole store went quiet but I didn't notice or care.

The boss coughed and that broke me out of my trance. I pulled away from Deidara like he had burned me and felt my face go red.

"Uh...lets go." I turned on my heels and walked out of the store, leaving the hot chocolate behind. I heard the door open and Deidara came toward me.

_What happened...that kiss...made me feel...I liked it..._

I tried to sort through my jumbled thoughts. I felt so confused and yet giddy.

"Mika, I'm sorry, un. If you didn't want to do it you should of told me and we could of left, yeah. I never meant to hurt you and-." I put my hand up for him to stop talking. I breathed in and made up my mind.

"Deidara it's all right. I...I want to try this." I waved my hand between us.

"Try what, hmm?"

"Try...dating..if that's okay with you." I felt flustered again. I was stupid for telling him to wait the first time. Deidara wouldn't hurt me, I now knew. He cared too much and I trusted him.

"Really? You want to go out with me, yeah?"

"Uh..ya I do. I know you won't hurt me and I actually do like you more than just my best friend so-" Deidara gave a whoop and lifted me up into a bear hug. I laughed at his enthusiasm and hugged back. I smiled as he set me down. Deidara leaned in to give me a kiss but as he got closer I shoved snow in his face.

"What...MIKA!" I screamed and ran off, Deidara hot on my heels. From the corner of my eye I saw a man with silver hair watching us, then he disappeared.

_Who was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally wrote this chapter. I've been busy. 1st term just ended Friday and I had a lot of test before then. Hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	13. Chapter 13: Stalking a Stalker is a Bad

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Sorry again for the late update. School has me working harder than before. The story is almost done. I think about two more chapters and then it will be done. I'm glad people liked this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Stalking a Stalker is a Bad Idea<strong>

(Mika's PV)

It's been two months since Deidara and I have been dating. Everyone, especially Ino and Sakura, were very happy for us. I haven't seen Kimimaro for a while; he saw that Deidara and I were together so maybe he decided to leave me alone. Ever since that day I feel as if someone is watching me; I see the same man with silver hair. He always seems to disappear when I turn to get a good look at him.

I haven't told Deidara because he'd be too worried and probably wouldn't leave me alone. Auntie Mo doesn't need to know either; she's been working so hard. So, now it's February twenty-third and school is almost over. I was sitting on the school bench waiting for my friends to show up.

_This is boring...where are they? My stalker...I should tell someone...maybe Sakura and Ino...if only Ino could keep her mouth shut._

I let out a squeak when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. Relaxing when I realized who it was. I turned around and scowled at Deidara who just smirked.

"A little jumpy, yeah?"

"Don't creep up on me like that then." He sat down next to me and I leaned against his shoulder. I sighed and looked around blankly. No one else had shown up yet and I was getting frustrated. Sasori was suppose to be here too and he tells me he doesn't like to be kept waiting, hypocrite.

"Where's Sasori?"

"Sakura took him right when we left, un. I think they forgot and went out on a date, yeah."

Some friends we had; no one showed up in the end. Temari was with her brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. Ino had gotten a date with Sai, finally. Naruto and Hinata were on a last minute date, at a ramen shop; he was using my Christmas gift I got him. Tenten had to work today; she works at some weird weapons shop, I don't even know if she's old enough to work at one. Neji was doing something with his uncle. Kiba had to take Akamaru to the vet and Shino went bug collecting.

Pein and Konan went on a date too; Deidara said he didn't want to bother them and face Pein's wrath. Hidan got detention for swearing at one of his teachers, figures. Itachi was spending some quality time with Sasuke, I can't believe this at all. Kakuzu said that he rather count his money than spend time with us, meanie. Kisame had a date, I can't believe it! I'm so happy for him! Tobi...Deidara wouldn't let me invite him if he was going to be the only one with us.

"What do we do now?"

"We could always go on a last minute date too, un." It was better than standing around doing nothing so Deidara and I went to the park. The snow had frozen over and the wind sometimes blew, but all in all it was a good day. There weren't many people out but I was fine with that. Deidara interlaced our fingers together and I could feel myself blush. I still wasn't use to public displays of affection even if it was just holding hands.

"Lets go get some hot chocolate, un."

"Again? Last time that happened-"

"You decided to go out with me, yeah. Best thing that happened that Christmas; don't you think, hmm?" I laughed at Deidara being so mushy. It's true that if we hadn't gone for hot chocolate I might've never had the courage to go out with Deidara. Deidara went inside while I waited outside. I felt my phone buzz and looked to see that I had a text message.

_**Hey, Mika. My date with Sai is going so great! He's so cute! Sorry for bailing on you, though.**_ :( _**Please don't kill me, later. ^.^'''**_

_**-Ino**_

I got a couple of more texts from everyone who canceled on our outing. They all said they were sorry and all that blah. I wasn't really mad though so it didn't matter. I caught a glimpse of someone watching me from behind a few feet away. I could clearly see them in the reflection of my phone. The man was tall, well everyone was tall compared to me, and had grey hair in a low ponytail. He was well dressed in a suit and an expensive jacket. He had round glasses on that reflected the light so I couldn't see his eyes.

I turned around quickly and he seemed startled. He turned away and walked around the corner. I made up my mind and followed him, forgetting Deidara.

_I feel like a spy...all I need is my own theme song...that would be so cool!_

The man finally stopped in an open ally. There was a sleek black car parked there, it looked really expensive. The tinted windows came down but I couldn't see the person's face. I hid behind a dumpster and held my nose. I could barley hear anything but caught what the man with the glasses was saying.

"-and he seems to be attached to the girl. They haven't been doing the jobs you've been assigning. It seems as if they are ignoring you."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we. I want you to do whatever you can to get them back, I don't want my company losing to the competition now." I shivered at the voice that came from the car. It sounded just like a snake would if they could talk.

_Why the hell would this guy be stalking me? I don't even know him!_

A rough hand grabbed me from behind and I screamed. The person covered my mouth with their large hand so I bit them. I heard them yelp in pain and loosened their hold on me. I jumped up and ran toward the end of the ally. I heard footsteps coming after me and kept running. Suddenly I collided with another person. It was a girl with pink hair, a little darker than Sakura's. She had a black with white rim hat on. I tried to turn around but the other people were behind me, blocking my only exit.

One had dark skin and spiky black hair tied up in a ponytail. The one next to him had orangy hair that was mostly shaved except for the mohawk in the center. The next one I couldn't figure if he was a boy or girl, I assumed a guy. He had blue silver colored hair that hung over the left side of his face. Then there was the man with the glasses; he was dressed better than all of the rest.

"Well, look who it is. The bomber's girlfriend." The man with the glasses pushed his glasses up and smiled at me.

_Bomber? Is he talking about Deidara?_

"My name is Kabuto, Ms. Mikama Stone I assume."

"How the hell do you know my name? I've never met you in my life. Why are you stalking me anyways?" I felt my hands shaking but tried to hide it; Kabuto gave me another smile and my stomach flipped.

"Why don't I tell you in the car?"

"Like hell I'll get in a car with you! You creepy bast-" The girl behind me covered my nose and mouth with a rag and suddenly my head felt dizzy, I tried to struggle against her but my body felt like a ton of bricks.

_No...Deidara help...stupid chloroform..._

I saw Kabuto smiling at me before I passed out.

* * *

><p>(Deidara's PV)<p>

I got the hot chocolates and chatted with the owner for a little bit. Then I left the place and looked for Mika. I didn't see her; she wasn't where I left her. I started to get worried so decided to call her cell.

"_**I'm sorry but the person you are calling is not available right now. Please leave a mess-"**_ I snapped my phone shut.

_Mika never shuts her phone off. Where is she? Maybe it's a joke..._

"Mika, where are you, yeah? This isn't funny, un." I turned around but didn't see her. Something caught my eye, though. On the door to the store was a sticky note that hadn't been there before.

**Deidara, why don't you and your friends come down the the docks. I have a very eager friend who would love to see you again.**

"Shit!" I grounded my teeth as I saw the symbol left on the note; it was a black snake eating its own tail. I threw the hot chocolates in the trash and ran off while dialing on my cell.

"Pein, we have a big problem, un. I'll meet you at home and call the others, yeah." I sprinted toward home while cursing under my breath.

_Mika...please be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this chapter for now. I have to work on the other stories now. So please be patient...the story is nearly finished. <strong>

**Please Review.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	14. Chapter 14: Save Me

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Thanks for the reviews people. I actually enjoyed writing this fanfic. After this chapter will be the epilogue and then that's it. Hmm..I don't think I'll be that fluffy with Deidara but maybe a little bit...idk I don't do too much fluff as a writer...I should work on that XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Save Me<strong>

(Mika's PV)

When I woke up I knew three things. One, I was tied to a chair, which is so cliche. Two, my mouth itched from the chloroform. Three, I was really pissed at whoever kidnapped me. When, and if, I get out of here that man with the glasses will lose the ability to have kids.

_First I have to get out..._

I struggled with the ropes but it didn't help. The ropes dug into my wrists and arms. I didn't dare move the chair, fearing I would fall and wouldn't be able to get up. I didn't hear the door open while I was trying to squirm my way out of the ropes, I only noticed the person when a shadow fell over me. I looked up to meet strange yellow snake like eyes. The man was tall and thin; he was very pale and had long black hair. He gave me a smile, I shivered thinking how his smile was more of a predator watching its pray before it attacks.

"Who are you?" My voice shook slightly. I was never fond of snakes and this man looked like a giant snake to me.

"My dear Mikama, it's good to see you awake. I am Orochimaru owner of The Snake's Nest." I blinked at him. I vaguely recalled a company called that. They were the number one property selling company in Konoha. Before, they didn't own too much land but in the past year or two they suddenly owned half of the properties in Konoha.

"Okay, what do you want with me then?"

"Oh you're just bait. I'm catching bigger and better fish. You see I'm after your little boyfriend and his friends."

"Deidara? What does Deidara have to do with this?"

"Shame, his own girlfriend doesn't even know what her boyfriend does. He's hiding secrets from you, what a shame."

"Shut up! Deidara wouldn't hide anything from me."

"Really, are you sure about that?" Deidara would never lie to me. Sure, he might not tell me every single detail in his life but neither would I.

"I trust Deidara. If he has something he doesn't want to tell me then it's his decision."

"Ah, well I'll tell you what your precious boyfriend is doing then. Let's see how much you care for him after I tell you." I gulped as his face came inches from mine. Then, he started to circle around my chair as he talked.

"You see, when I met Deidara and his friends they were in need of a place to live. I offered them a piece of my property to live on. Of course they accepted, I just didn't tell them that they would owe me in the future." He stopped right behind me and placed his long boney fingers on my shoulders. I shivered and tried to shrug him off but his grip just got tighter.

"Then, came to issue of paying to go to school. Most of them, Deidara included, couldn't afford the school tuition. I, being so generous, offered to pay for that as well. When it was time for them to pay up you should of seen the shock on their faces." He let go of my shoulders and resumed walking in circles around me. I just stared at the wall and tried not to look at him.

"So, I made a deal with them. If they could get rid of the competition my company was facing then I would let them live in the house and keep paying for the school tuition. If they said no, then I would simply send them to jail for not being able to pay for their home. I knew they had not choice but to say yes. Having them work for me has boosted up my company to number one. I'll be able to buy out all the property companies in no time."

"So you were just using them to make more money. You know sabotaging a company is illegal and you can go to jail for it. You hired them, so you would get a life sentence for all the companies you've ruined." I tried to smile. He grabbed my chin and and twisted my face so I was looking at him.

"No one would believe a bunch of kids. They've been working for me for so long that they've become my puppets. Then, you come along and all of a sudden they forgot their place. They no longer do my jobs. By taking you I'll make sure that they know where they stand and who is their master. So, little one, what do you think of your Deidara now?" His voice had gotten very low and his eyes narrowed at me. I pulled my face away from him and glared back.

"I don't care one cent about what Deidara is doing! He's only doing it because he's being blackmailed by you. You couldn't make a name for yourself so you resort to the lowest thing a company can do, ruining other hard working companies. You're nothing but scum!"

_SLAP!_

Tears stung at the corner of my eyes. I wouldn't allow him to see me cry. My cheek stung and I could taste blood. He gave me a malicious smile and I cowered back into my chair.

"Let's see how you feel when you've been ruffed up a bit." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. The people from before, the girl and three guys, came in. They gave evil smiles to each other.

"This will be fun, I love playing with toys." The girly looking guy said. They all started to laugh and I cringed. I could feel my stomach turning as they got closer, I couldn't do anything to stop them.

* * *

><p>(Deidara's PV)<p>

I paced back and forth in the living room of our house. We had to come up with a plan to save Mika. The other members were silent as well, even Hidan stopped swearing and Tobi was serious for once. I couldn't let Orochimaru hurt Mika, I cared for her too much. Over the past months I've liked her more and more.

"Holy shit!" Talking to myself, I realized the truth.

"What's wrong Deidara-kun?" Tobi stared at me while everyone else was startled out of their thoughts.

"I love her!"

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Do I even have to say who said that, I don't think so. I was too busy thinking about what I just found out to answer Hidan.

"He's obviously talking about Mika. I was wondering how long it would take you to realize it, brat." I glared at Sasori. He wasn't helping the situation.

"Well, finally he realizes his true affections. Deidara you've just never been in love before so it would take you a while."

"Like you would know Konan, yeah?"

"Well, I do love Pein, so yes I would know about love."

"Awww, Deidara-kun loves Mika-chan! Deidara and Mika sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then, comes marriage! Then, comes-" I slapped my hand over Tobi's mouth and glared at him.

"Finish that sentence, I dear you, un." My voice dripped with venom as I let Tobi's mouth go.

"-the baby in the baby carriage!" I grabbed Tobi by the neck and started to choke him. Everyone else was yelling or laughing.

"Deidara. Let him go, now!" Pein stared at me as I pushed Tobi away from me. Everyone had quieted down when Pein spoke.

"We should focus on saving Mika. You can go after Tobi later." I planed on getting Tobi after this ordeal.

"So, what's the plan Pein." Itachi looked calm as he stared at Pein. How could he be so calm. I wanted to rip my hair out right now.

"Why don't we just charge into Orochimaru's building and grab the bitch and get out?"

"Don't call Mika a bitch, you albino prick, un! You're plan is stupid, yeah!"

"Look who's talking, Blond, fucking, Barbie!" I was about to jump at him but Pein gave me a look. Kakuzu, then, spoke up.

"That's a stupid plan Hidan. I'd even bet my money that it wouldn't work," Kakuzu said as he hit Hidan over the head. Hidan was too impulsive and his plan was stupid.

"Let's come up with a better plan. I think I have an idea." We all looked expectantly at Pein.

* * *

><p>(Mika's PV)<p>

They left me on the floor, laughing all the way out. I groaned and turned over onto my side. My ribs might be broken or just bruised, I don't know. My face hurt and I felt the bruises forming. My left eye was swollen shut and my lip was split. I could taste blood and coughed some up as well. It hurt to breath, even a little bit hurt like hell. I cradled my left arm, it had been pulled back so much that I think it snapped. I had blocked everything out while they tormented me, but now I could feel the pain.

"I hate him! Die, die..." My voice sounded horse and it hurt to talk. I felt a tear streak down my cheek. Finally, I just gave in and started to cry. Auntie Mo must be sick with worry and Deidara, I missed him so much that it hurt. I managed to sit up and lean against the wall, the coolness helped my sore back. I didn't know what to do but started to sing; Remy Zero's song "Save Me" popped into my head and I defiantly need some saving.

_I feel my wings have broken  
>In your hands<br>I feel the words unspoken  
>Inside<br>When they pull you under  
>And I would give you any thing you want<br>You were all I wanted  
>All my dreams are falling down<br>Crawling round and round and round_

_Somebody save me  
>Let your waters break right through<br>Somebody save me  
>I don't care how you do it<br>Just save, save  
>Come on<br>I've been waiting for you_

_I see the world has folded in your heart  
>I feel the waves crash down inside<br>And they pull me under  
>And I would give you anything you want<br>You were all I wanted  
>All my dreams have fallen down<br>Crawling round and round and round_

_Somebody save me  
>Let your waters break right through<br>Somebody save me  
>I don't care how you do it<br>Just save, save  
>Come on<br>I've been waiting for you_

_All my dreams are on the ground  
>Crawling' round and round and round<em>

_Somebody save me  
>Let your waters break right through<br>Somebody save me  
>I don't' care how you do it<br>Just save me, save me  
>I've made this whole world shine for you<br>Just save, save  
>Come on<br>I'm still waiting for you_

I felt so depressed right now. My body was beaten and I was locked in a dark room. I heard someone shouting but ignored it. The lock on the door clicked and I tensed up.

_Is Orochimaru back? Did he send his goons to beat me up again? Please just leave me alone..._

I closed my eyes hoping that whoever it was would go away. I heard two sets of footsteps coming toward me. My body was stiff as they came closer. I balled my good hand into a fist trying to keep my eyes shut.

"Mika-chan?" My eyes flew open. I knew that voice anywhere. The whiny kid voice that I had grown use to. I was met with one dark black eye and an orange patch on the other. I looked next to him and met a cerulean blue eye that was filled with worry.

"Tobi? Deidara? I'm not going crazy, right?"

"It's us Mika, yeah. You're safe, un." Deidara was at my side smoothing my hair while whispering in my ear. I could cry with joy right now but sobbing hurt too, so I just clung onto his shirt. He helped me up and walked me out of the dark room. Deidara and Tobi couldn't see the bruises I had but once we got out they would.

"Deidara, please don't get mad." I walked slowly with him to the door.

"Why would I be mad, hmm?"

"Just promise you won't be, alright?"

"Promise, un." I sighed as we got out of the room. I blinked my eyes, the bright light hurt. I looked at Deidara and Tobi's faces. Tobi looked horrified. Deidara looked horrified too, but then his face turned angry.

"What the fuck did he do to you, yeah! I'll kill that creepy snake bastard, un!" Deidara looked livid and his face was turned into an angry snarl. I gripped his arm tightly trying to find something, anything, to say to him. Tobi and Deidara led me out into a large open space, this must be where Orochimaru keeps his extra stuff because there were a bunch of crates.

"Holy Shit! Deidara what the hell did you do?" The rest of the gang, being Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame, were all fighting a bunch of random guys. Kisame had a large club and was swinging it at some burly looking guy. Hidan had an assortment of knives and looked like he was having fun.

"That's the rest of the rescue team, yeah."

"Why do they have very dangerous weapons?"

"..."

Even Konan was fighting and it looked like it took no effort for her. The silvered haired man, Kabuto I believe, was staring in horror at the scene and right behind him was Orochimaru. I looked at Orochimaru's face and could tell that he was pissed. When he saw me his eyes narrowed into slits and I think he even hissed at me. I gulped when I saw him pull something out of his jacket. It was a silver pistol and he aimed it right at Deidara.

"Deidara! Duck!" With as much force as I could I pulled Deidara to the ground; he landed on my bad arm and I let out a scream, it was now defiantly broken. The bullet left a hole in the wall mere inches from where Deidara's head had been.

"I'm gonna blow that bastard up, yeah!" Deidara jumped up and pushed me into Tobi's arms.

"Take Mika away from here, un."

"What! I'm not leaving you! He almost killed you! What are you going to do against a gun?" Deidara grinned and pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was egg shaped and green. The top looked like it was made of metal. Deidara put the metal part to his mouth and bit down on a small metal hook.

"Is that a-"

He nodded and smiled like a maniac. The he pulled the hook out of the grenade and threw it at Orochimaru's direction. The sound was deafening and everyone stopped to cover their ears. Orochimaru just managed to dodge the bomb in time, Kabuto wasn't as lucky for he was laying on the ground bleeding on one side. My stomach rolled and I could feel bile coming up, nut I held it down. I smacked Deidara on the head.

"What the hell are you doing with explosives! It's illegal you baka! You could go to jail for it!"

"Stop worrying, un. I haven't been caught, yeah. You need to-" Another gun shot rang out loud. I ducked but suddenly felt pain rushing up my leg. I looked down to see my ankle bleeding and a small hole. Orochimaru had shot at me and hit my leg, I was sure my ankle bone was shattered because it hurt so much.

"Mika! Mika are you okay?" I looked at Deidara, my head felt light. I had lost too much blood.

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep," I mumbled. Before I closed my eyes I heard another gunshot but this time coming from a different direction. I blacked out after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the second to last chapter. I'm so excited for the ending, I've been thinking up ideas for it. I don't know if I should do a time skip to the future or just keep it open ended for your imagination. What do you guys think? Well see you all in the last chapter.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	15. Chapter 15: The End

**For the Sake of Art, Love, and Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The End<strong>

(Mika's PV)

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm was going off again. My body felt like dead weight and I didn't want to get up. I tried to turn on my side and shut my alarm off but I couldn't move.

"She's moving!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Shut up," I mumbled to the people in my room. Why were there people in my room to begin with? I didn't feel like talking to them; I just wanted to sleep.

"The sleeping drugs are slowly going away. She should be awake soon." I listened to the voice and tried to place it. Nope, I didn't know this person. What did they mean by sleeping drugs? I don't use drugs, or at least I don't think I do.

"Leave...banana..." Well I tried to speak but it wasn't even a real sentence. My throat felt dry and cracked. The room suddenly got quiet. I forced my eyes open and instantly regretted it. The lights were way too bright in here and hurt my sensitive eyes. I felt someone grab my hand gently. I turned my head to the right and stared at the people sitting and standing near me. The one who caught my eye was the guy holding my hand.

"D-Deidara?" God my voice sounded like a frog croaking. He squeezed my hand lightly and gave me a small smile. Everyone was silent as I tried to come up with a complete sentence, my mind was still foggy from the sleeping drugs.

"W-what happened to O-" I winced as my chest tightened and my head throbbed. I was more worn out than I had first assumed.

"He's dead," Pein stated flatly. My eyes widened in shock. I had thought that maybe he was in jail or something but not dead.

"H-how?"

"When you got shot in the ankle and passed out Deidara went to get you. Tobi shot him," Konan explained.

I stared at Tobi. Playful, loud and innocent Tobi shot someone! That was really hard to wrap my mind around. Tobi had a serious look on his face.

"What has this world come to." I muttered. The door opened with a squeak and I looked up. A woman with blond hair in two pigtails stood there. She looked about thirty and had a purple diamond shape in the center of her forehead.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tsunade. I'm glad to see you awake."

"Um, hello. So, um, how am I?"

"Well, looking at your injuries you aren't in great shape. Nothing too serious. You have a fractured ankle, we managed to get the bullet out but you'll be needing physical therapy for that. Your ribs are only bruised and should heal within a week. You have a broken arm; that will probably take three to four weeks to heal. Lots of cuts and bruises on your face and stomach area. With all those injuries you should be in a great deal of pain right now."

"I feel slightly numb. How long until my ankle heals up?"

"I would say about two to three months."

"Two to three months! Oh god! What do I tell Auntie Mo! She'll have a heart attack-"

"Mika, yeah."

"-she'll ground me until I'm fifty. She'll-"

"Mika."

"-never let me see Deidara or any of you guys again and-"

"Mika!"

"What!"

"Your Aunt is here, yeah. I called her right after you were admitted into the hospital, un."

"Oh." Deidara chuckled and squeezed my hand again. The others laughed lightly at my confused look.

"I have to go see another patient so I'll be right back." Dr. Tsunade closed the door quietly. I stared at my hand that was wrapped in a sling. My left leg was wrapped in a white cask.

"You know I've always wanted a cask. Now you guys can doodle all over it and make it look pretty." I smiled slightly.

"That's the only thing you can think of Bitch! Is drawing on your cask! you nearly got killed by that mother fuc-"

"Awww, Hidan you do care about me!"

"I never said I cared you little-"

"Ahem!" Hidan immediately shut up as Deidara glared at him. I laughed and smiled at him. In Hidan's own way he cared about me.

"Mika-chan! Tobi was so worried about you!" Tobi nearly jumped on me while crying giant anime tears. I grunted as he moved my leg.

"Tobi, un! Don't hurt her, yeah!" Tobi started to cry even more as he apologized for hurting me some more. I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Tobi. I still can't believe that you killed Orochimaru." A dark look passed over his face but as soon as it had appeared it disappeared.

"Tobi couldn't let mean man hurt Mika-chan! Tobi loves Mika-chan too much!"

"I love you too Tobi. I love you all, you're like family to me. Thank you for saving me."

"Okay, lets give Mika some alone time." Konan grabbed Pein's hand and started to drag him to the door. She turned around and glared at the other guys except for Deidara. They all instantly got up and headed to the door as well. She gave me a wink and left, closing the door behind her.

"So...Thanks for saving me."

"It was nothing, yeah." There was some awkward silence between the two of us. I sighed out loud. Why should we have a weird silence between us when we've been going out.

"Mika, un?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're safe, yeah. I was so worried about you, un. I thought I would loose the one I l..." I looked up at Deidara when he didn't complete his sentence. His face was slightly red and he looked at the wall behind me.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, un." he mumbled. I sighed again.

"Deidara, why are you getting so embarrassed? We've been dating for a few months. There is no need to get shy around your girlfriend."

"Well, I, uh..." I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting.

"Mika I l-" Suddenly the door burst opened to reveal a frantic looking Auntie Mo.

"Mika!" She rushed to my side and Deidara let go of my hand to let Auntie Mo near. She pulled me into a giant hug.

"A-Auntie M-Mo you're h-hurting m-me!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry sweet heart! When Deidara called me saying you were in the hospital I rushed here as fast as I could. I was so worried when you weren't awake. Your friends convinced me to get something to eat. When Dr. Tsunade told me you had just woken up I rushed here as fast as I could."

"I'm fine Auntie Mo."

"I was just worried that you weren't going to wake up! I don't need to loose you too!" She started to cry as she held my hand. I patted her back and smiled sadly at her. She was afraid that I would die just like my mom did.

"It's alright. I'm not leaving anytime soon." Deidara cleared his throat and I looked up. He gave me a small smile before he walked to the door and closed it silently behind him.

_God what a day. I'm so glad that everyone is okay. Deidara...what were you going to tell me? Someday I'll have the courage to tell you how I really feel about you._

"I love you, Deidara." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>I peeked my head into the kitchen, the coast was clear. I walked quietly to the fridge and opened. There sat the last piece of chocolate cake I had been craving all day. I grabbed it and started to hunt for a fork.<p>

"Mika, what are you doing, hmm?" I jumped and dropped the utensils. I hid the cake behind my back and stared at Deidara with innocent eyes.

"Nothing."

"Then, what are you hiding behind your back, un?" He raised a blond eyebrow at me.

"Nothing."

"Mika..." He said in his warning tone.

"Fine you got me." I scowled at him as I put the chocolate cake down onto the counter. Deidara walked over to me and gave me an amused look.

"You do know you're not suppose to eat any sweets for a while, yeah."

"I know, but just one piece won't hurt," I whined and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How about I make a new cake after this whole thing is over, un."

"I'm holding you to that Mr." He chuckled again and gently patted my large stomach. I leaned against him and sighed.

"So, boy or girl?"

"I'm hoping for a boy, yeah."

"Well, I want a girl."

Deidara and I had gotten married and after about a year we finally decided to have a family. I was now thirty and he thirty-one. I felt like the luckiest girl alive. Well, I wasn't the only one married to my high school sweet heart.

When, Deidara graduated from high school he started college at Konoha Arts University. We met up for dates and even had double dates with Sasori and Sakura. Sasori also went to the same college as Deidara. Pein and Konan went off to Amegakure for college, they often sent post card to us during the Holidays. Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi went to LNU, Leaf Ninja University, so they were also close by. Hidan went back home to Yugakure, he rarely visited back then. Kakuzu went off somewhere and never really communicated with us.

When I graduated from high school I was accepted into a college in Suna. I had wanted to go there for a long time but that also meant being far away from Deidara. I had heard that long distance relationships never worked out. I decided to break up with him and that killed me. Deidara didn't take the news very well either; he tried to convince me to change my mind. In the end I stayed glued to my decision but Deidara promised he would wait.

When I was in my last year of college I got an invite to Hinata and Naruto's wedding. I couldn't attend but sent them well wishes. After I graduated I went back to Konoha to the Konoha Law Academy; I wanted to be a lawyer. I moved into my own apartment, much to the frustration of my Aunt. After a year at the Academy I got another wedding invite, this time Sasori and Sakura were getting married.

I was able to attend this one. Surprisingly every one of my friends from high school was there. It was a lovely wedding and a lot of people cried. I was happy for those two, they had kept dating for so long and finally they could tie the knot. I met Deidara at the after party. It was slightly awkward for us but we soon started talking like we did before. Deidara had become a famous artist in Konoha. Sasori was also famous for his life like puppets. Sakura was now studying to be a doctor. Hinata was pregnant and Naruto had become some big important macho.

Deidara and I started dating again after I finally got my Law degree. It was like old times except now we were both adults now. He told me that Kisame had become a marine biologist and was working a lot. Itachi and Sasuke shared their father's company. Kakuzu became a banker, no surprise there. Tobi was now teaching kindergarten and apparently was very popular among the little kids. Konan became a florist and Pein was a real estate agent, a very good one too. They two had also gotten married a couple of months back but I was away then. Hidan, to my surprise, became a priest.

We dated for about six months before Deidara popped the question. I had happily said yes. We got married in the spring and Hidan was the priest at our wedding. Let's just say their was a lot more swearing at my wedding than any other wedding.

* * *

><p>Giving birth is so much more painful than I thought. If Deidara wanted another kid then he would somehow have to find a way to give birth himself. After five hours the baby was born. It was a beautiful girl. Deidara came in and smiled.<p>

"I guess you got your wish un."

"Yup. She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mom, yeah." I gave him a playful swat on the arm and looked down at the little bundle of joy.

"What do you want to name her, hmm?"

"I was thinking of calling her Momo." I smiled sadly. Auntie Mo had died two years ago, I was sad that she would never see her niece.

"That's a nice name, un."

"Where the hell is the bitch!" I sighed at the loud voice. Hidan came barging in holding a bible. He looked at us and broke into a grin.

"I was right. You did have a bitch. Deidara here thought you were going to have a bast-"

"Hidan could you not swear in front of the baby. I would like her not to grow up like you."

"What's wrong with being like me Bit...I mean Mika!"

"I'm not even going to comment."

"Mika!" I smiled as Sakura ran over to hug me and look at the baby. Sasori came in moments after holding the hand of their little boy. Their son had large brown eyes and pink hair. He was adorable and a sweet kid; he was about two years old.

"Why ish the bawybawy so pink?" He looked at Momo and gently poked her cheek. Sakura gently swatted his hand away from her face.

"All babies are pink when they're born, Yuki." Sakura explained.

"Hey! Uncle Naruto is here to see his niece or nephew!"

"Lower your voice dobe!"

"Don't tell me what to do teme!"

"N-Naruto s-sweetie, you m-might wake up the b-baby."

"Oh, sorry Hinata." I could just see Naruto rubbing the back of his head while Sasuke glared at him.

"Hey if that idiot bastard gets to be her Uncle I want to be her Uncle too!"

"Hidan, don't swear in front of Momo, un!"

"Mika-chan! Tobi wants to see the baby too!"

"Tobi, shut the fu-"

"Hidan!"

I sighed and looked up at Deidara. He just shook his head as everyone started coming in and yelling at each other to shut up.

"Can we kick them out?"

"Probably, un. Is that what you want, yeah?"

"Nope. I love it like this." Deidara laughed and I grinned. My crazy friends kept arguing. I watched this for a while.

"Well, Momo, ready to meet your crazy new family?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! It's the end of the story. I enjoyed writing the ending although it took me a while to come up with something. I hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all liked the ending. <strong>

**Thank you to all the people who read or reviewed my story. I really enjoyed reading all your comments. My first fanfic is now officially over. I hope to see you all in my other stories.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


End file.
